And Then There's You
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: When Pan returns from college, Trunks contemplates his feelings for Pan, and his feelings for his current girlfriend. Who is better? COMPLETE
1. Coming Home

**One: Coming Home**

_A/N: Hey everyone! I wrote this fic after reading so many of your awesome ones. Just want to let you know that I'm not a Marron hater at all, but so many stories have Marron as a bad guy. I like her, I just always pictured her with Goten or Uub, so in this one she's cool and she's friends with Pan. If you don't like then don't read. Also this is a T/P and G/M fic so any haters of those couples don't read. I'm not sure if I want to have U/B or not. O well. Also, I dont own any of these characters. I asked my friend Rebekah if I could borrow her Clarrissa for this story too. So on with the fic!_

Pan bit her tongue as she finished her cross word puzzle. She had been on this plane for eight hours and had ten more hours to go. With all the great technology they have, it still takes more than a day to travel half way around the world.

She pulled her headphones over her ears and leaned back in her chair. College in California was good; hell, she had a blast, but there is nothing like returning to your own country and back into your own home. In America, she studied to be a psychologist. She didn't really want to be a psychologist, but a novelist. She didn't really know until her third year, but it didn't go to waste. She now had a Master's and it could come in handy.

She leaned back her chair. Nothing better to do than take a nap. Hell, she had ten more hours and she was already bored to death, and the man snoring next to her wasn't helping the noise. Babies crying, people being stupid and loud, men walking up and down the aisle trying to get good reception for their cell phones, women smacking their gums, and kids kicking their seats. Coach is a pain in the ass.

* * *

The lavender haired president of Capsule Corporations stepped down from the building and into the parking lot. He usually didn't leave until night, but today was something special. His best friend, Pan Son, was coming back from California, America. They were holding a big party at his parent's house for her. He hadn't seen her in three almost four years, but they wrote letters to each other. She told him all about America and her new boyfriend; and he told her about his girlfriend. 

And speak of the devil; his cell phone started ringing. Immediately he knew who it was. He pushed the talk button and the cell phone turned on in his speakers so he wouldn't have to take his hands off the wheel.

"Briefs." He said loudly and in the business tone way.

"Hey honey. Did I call at a bad time?"

Trunks smiled. Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent. "No, I just got off, Clarrissa. Do you need anything?" He pulled onto the highway.

"Videl and Gohan just left to the airport to pick up Pan. Marron, Bra, and me are fixing up the place for the party. Remember to pick up something nice."

"Why something nice?"

"Because sweetie, we're making it a formal get together. Dresses, tuxes, the works."

Trunks laughed and rubbed his forehead. "Oh Dende."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Trunks chuckled. "Think about it Claire. Pan doesn't like dresses. This will be a surprise party for her. And she's getting off a plane. She isn't going to be wearing a gown and we don't want to embarrass her."

"Oh, shoot. We were really hoping for this too. Oh well, I'll tell Bra. Love you sweetie."

"Love you, too." He clicked off the phone and pulled into his driveway. He recognized the car in the street as Goten's. He was always at his house when he had nothing to do. Marron had probably kicked him out because he usually ate the food before it made it to the table.

He opened the door and was greeted by his two buddies, Goten and Uub. Goten immediately jumped up and gave him a bear hug and picked him up. "Pan's coming home today!"

Uub stood up. "He's been acting this way all day. I think he's a little excited that his niece is coming back. We all are actually."

"Ok, Goten. Put me down now." Goten sat Trunks down and Trunks rubbed his ribs where Goten had him in the death lock. "Is Pan's boyfriend coming too?" He asked as he sat down on the couch and took off his shoes.

"No, she called us while you were at work and told us they had a fight." Goten sat down next to him.

"Oh." He always missed her calls because he was at work. He hadn't talked to her since she left. She would leave her number, but it was always off or she was never there. That's why they wrote to each other. "Did she say why?"

Goten shook his head and sighed. "She said it was just something stupid and that he was a pig. Did you know he didn't like her fighting?" Trunks perked his eyebrows up. "Yeah, she told me he said that a 'true lady shouldn't sink herself so low.' " Goten had a scorn on his face at the last remark.

Trunks laughed. "What did she do?"

"Punched a hole in his car door," Uub said almost laughing. "I wish I could've seen his face."

Trunks pulled off his tie and put it on the inn table. "Pan never mentioned to me that she broke up with him."

Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Well, they didn't really break up. She just left early. He's coming here in several weeks." He gave Trunks an 'are you okay' look.

Trunks raised his eyebrow at him. "What?"

Uub chuckled. "Usually when Pan had a boyfriend you would seriously blow up and go crazy. Remember Gary?"

"Hey, he only wanted her to get to Bra. Besides he got what was coming to him." Trunks defended.

"Or Kage?" Goten said.

"He was so mean to women."

"Or Stephan?" Uub chanted in.

"C'mon it wasn't that bad."

"Michael?"

"Who? Oh him. Yeah, he was a pain in the ass."

"Kentaro?"

"She never went out with him. That was Marron."

"What about Travis?"

"Ha!" Trunks pointed a finger at him. "Pan came to me to get rid of the bastard. I only had to pretend to be her boyfriend." He leaned back and crossed his arms. "Besides, she can take care of herself now. She's twenty-two." He shrugged his shoulders. "And I got my own woman to protect, I can't spend all of my time beating men off of her. I mean, sure it was fun to see them get so scared, but now I'm too busy."

Gotten laughed. "I'm glad she's coming back. Things will be back to normal."

"Uh actually," Uub butted in, "When she left, you weren't dating Marron, Trunks didn't have his own place or a girlfriend, Bra didn't own her own designing company, Marron wasn't a chef, and I had a mohawk." He pointed to his head which was now covered in long black locks that he pushed over to one side.

Trunks shrugged. "Well, almost normal."

* * *

_As we were set apart from each other with distance and time, not once did I ever forget that you would be waiting for me. Your words of comfort have followed me through thick and thin and have been kept in my heart for all these years. What a friend you were and will always be. You were always like family to me. Now I return home. The place I left behind to find where I belong, has now come to me as the place I should stay. So now I click my heels and whisper the words, "there's no place like home. There's no place like home."_

_And now I'm on my way to be back with what I left behind; to find a new life. But what is a life that I can't share with you. I try to grab life by the horns, but the bull pulled me away and stabbed me through. So here I come, to have the life that I once knew. My family, my friends, and then there's you._

_-Pan Son

* * *

_

Pan heaved a sigh as she stepped down from the plane steps and went to retrieve her luggage. It was good to be back in Japan. She felt more at home than anything. This is where she belonged. Back at home.

Pan was almost toppled over by someone falling over on her with her arms wrapped around her, sobbing. Pan turned around.

"Um, can I help you with something?" She asked scratching her head. Then she recognized the woman. "Mom?"

Videl hugged her tighter, "My baby! My baby! I've missed you so much!" She covered her with kisses and wiped her tears. "I'm so glad you're back. How was Cali?"

"Fine Mom. Where's Dad?" Pan asked as she scrambled out of her mother's embrace, only to have herself in another one.

"Pan!" Gohan picked her up and twirled with her. "Dende! Look how much you've grown!"

Pan laughed. "Thanks Dad. Now we better get home before this place gets even more crowded. I can't wait to eat some of your cooking, Mom. That's what I missed best." They laughed and led her to the car. It was night outside and the air was warm as summer breezes swept their legs and pushed back their hair. She took a deep breath of air. No place like home.

* * *

Trunks, Goten, and Uub walked onto the Capsule Corp tower where Bulma and Vegeta, Trunks' parents, lived. This is where they were holding the surprise welcome home party for Pan. They had just gotten word that Gohan and Videl were on their way back with Pan, and Trunks couldn't wait. 

He opened the door where they were greeted by a giant roar of "Surprise!" And then followed by disappointing groans.

"Oh, it's just you," said Trunks' younger sister, Bra. She wore a black skirt and blouse and honestly looked like she was going to a funeral.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble." Trunks narrowed his eyes at her. "I guess Pan isn't here yet?"

"Trunksie!" A woman with curly red hair and light freckles blushed against her cheeks came up behind Trunks and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She had marvelous hazel eyes and wore a knee length red dress with thin heels.

"Hey Claire." Trunks turned her around and kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Baby, I thought you said it wasn't going to be formal." He couldn't help but admire her. The dress showed off all her curves and her perfectly round shoulders. But he pretended to pout like a little boy.

She giggled. "But I really wanted you to see this dress. I bought it just for this occasion." She backed off from him and began to model. "You like?"

Trunks smiled. Then he saw Marron coming out of the kitchen where she set down a plate of mini sandwiches. She had on black pants and a pink sweater. She smacked Goten's hand away from the snack table.

"Not until Pan gets here," she warned him.

"But baby, I haven't eaten in thirty minutes." But she gave Goten a look and he stepped away.

"Glad somebody didn't go all out fancy." Trunks said to Marron to tease his girlfriend and his sister.

Bulma turned off the lights and they were cast in darkness. "They're coming! Everyone hide! Shh!" they all ducked down beneath the tables and behind one another as the door slowly eased open.

"Dad, it's two o'clock in the morning. I don't think the Briefs will be-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped up and turned on the lights and Pan jumped into her father's arms, completely shocked.

"Holy Dende!" Pan shouted with a smile on her face as she jumped down from her father's arms. Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. His little Pan-chan was all grown up. She had on shorts that he saw that she made from pants, a red tube top and a denim jacket. Her dark hair was now past her shoulders and she looked more womanly than ever.

Everyone rushed up to her and gave her hugs and gave her congratulations. Pan smiled and hugged everyone tightly. She played with Uub's hair and couldn't believe how everyone looked. Her eyes moved around the crowd until they settled on Trunks.

He smiled and walked over to her and she embraced him in a hug and he twirled her around. "Look at you!" He said amazed.

"Look at you!" She said examining him. "Now I can see why all the ladies want you, Mr. President." She playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

She was the same Pan-chan. Trunks brushed his hair out of his eyes. "And speaking of women, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Clarrissa Taonji." Clarrissa walked up to Pan and they shook hands.

"So this is the amazing Pan Son that Trunks keeps talking about." She said smiling. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Same here. Trunks has told me all about you." Pan smiled. She looked beautiful when she smiled.

"Say Panny, all that time in Cali must've been ruff. I'm so jealous! See any hot movie stars like Brad Pitt?" said Marron. Pan squealed and wrapped her arms around her.

"Marron. Oh my gosh! Look at you!" Pan stepped back to look at her. Marron still had her blonde hair, but it was shorter now to her shoulders, but she still looked like an angel that Pan remembered. Bra came up from behind her and played a game of 'guess who?'

They all chatted and talked and many more 'Look at you's. Trunks made a comment that she looked like she hadn't trained in years.

"Well actually the only thing I had in San Francisco was a gym and a dojo, so I guess I could be rusty." She looked back at Trunks, "What do you say Boxer Boy? How about a spar sometime?"

He smirked at her. "You're on Pan-chan. How about Friday at seven in the usual spot? Or do you think you might not be able to handle me."

"Please," she said raising an eyebrow, "At least I trained. I've seen you in magazines. Parties, concerts, charity auctions. How exactly did you find the time?"

Clarrissa was at the snack table with Uub watching everything. "Boxer boy?" She muttered out loud.

"Oh, that's Pan's nick name for him. You know since his last name is Briefs and all." Uub said as he picked up the small weenie on the tooth pick.

"Oh," she said not taking her eyes off, "And he calls her Pan-chan?"

"Sometimes Panny. They've been friends forever. Pan is a major tomboy and she and Trunks were like two peas in a pod." Uub looked at her.

"How long have they been friends?" She asked.

"All their lives. Trunks used to train her when they were little and they went on adventures together with Pan's grandfather, Goku." Uub chewed off the meat and swallowed.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Clarrissa still didn't take her eyes off.

"Uh, yeah. He won't be here until a couple of weeks."

"Oh I see." She yawned loudly. "Well it's real late. Tell Trunks that I'm going home and I'll see him tomorrow." She walked away and out the door. Uub watched her leave and sensed Bra walk up behind him.

"Is it just me, or does she seem jealous?" She said as she watched the door in shock.

"Yeah, she was practically giving Pan death glares." Uub looked at Bra. "Why?"

Bra shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the crowd with Pan as the center of attention. "Well, Clarrissa is use to being the one who gets the attention. With Pan here she's in the shadows. And just look at Trunks."

Uub looked back and saw Trunks and Pan laughing at something and watched as he ruffled her hair. They looked like they always did. "So?"

Bra sighed. "Look at it through _Claire's_ eyes."

Uub looked again and thought about what Clarrissa would see. Then Trunks leaned in and whispered something in Pan's ear and made her laugh. That definitely looked like flirting if you didn't know the two. "Ohh. I see now. But why would she be jealous when she's already dating Trunks."

Bra shrugged and ate one of the little weenies on Uub's plate. "I guess she sees how close they are and she doesn't want to lose Trunks to Pan. I mean, they're best friends and Pan is also a woman. Perasu was jealous of Marron when Goten was dating her. Next thing you know, Goten's dumping her and is dating Marron." She sighed and shifted all her wieght on one foot, "I just hope that Clarrissa doesn't think that'll happen."

Uub sighed. He was hoping there would be no troubles.

* * *

Pan woke up in the afternoon, but didn't get out of bed. The comfort of her thick blankets and sheets in her old room felt like the most comfortable thing in the world, and she couldn't believe she left it behind. Her parents kept her room looking exactly the same, right down to the foot prints on the wall where Pan would prop her feet up when talking on the phone. None of her clothes fit her anymore except for the occasional baggy jeans that were now tight on her. 

But right now she just wanted to stay in the warm bed for all eternity. She hadn't slept that good in days. Her dorm was small and her roommate was messy back in San Francisco. Pan was a neat freak and hated messes. Dirty people didn't get along well with her. She would come home after major tests and hours of studying at the library just to clean up coke bottles and cigarettes.

That's what Pan hated the most. She honestly kicked her roommate out of the dorm to smoke when she was there. She smelled horrible and her teeth were yellow and she was only nineteen.

Her door opened and she was impaled by two girls who smothered her and wrestled her down.

"Wake up sleepy head!" said Bra.

"It's two in the afternoon, you had plenty of sleep. It's time for a girl's night out!" Marron said. They pulled the cover off her and Pan rubbed her eyes.

She stretched and glared at her two friends that were perfectly groomed. Pan had her hair messy and sticking up in all ends and still had on her t-shirt and underwear. She groaned and laid her head back on the pillow, but Bra swiped it away.

"Oh no you don't. You'll sleep all day and stay up all night and totally miss the day." She pulled Pan's arm to lift her up.

"Alright alright. Jeez, you sound like my mother." She stumbled out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and proceeded to the bathroom. When she climbed out she wore her dark blue jean shorts and an orange tank top. Bra smiled as Pan bent over her vanity to brush her hair.

"Whoop whoop! Pull over that ass too fat!" Bra rapped and Pan covered her rear and blushed.

"Stop that!" She said. But the blush on her cheeks told them to continue. They loved to embarrass little Panny.

Marron joined in and walked around Pan. "Oh my god! Becky, look at her butt!" Pan glared at her trying not to laugh as they mimicked the old school rap song. "It is so big! Ah! She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends."

Bra laughed and joined in. " But, ah, you know, ah, who understands those rap guys? They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute."

"Guys, I'm not kidding!" Pan pleaded as she bit her lip trying to conceal the laughter that still showed up.

"I mean, her butt it's just so big! Ah! I can't beleive it's just so round, it's like out there. I mean, ah! Gross! She's just so… Blah!"

Pan decided that they had won this war. She also chimed in. "I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny! When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung!" They did a little routine before they collapsed on the bed laughing like little high school friends.

Marron stood up. "C'mon Panny, we're hitting the clubs today with the guys at six so that only leaves us less than four hours to hang out."

Pan climbed off the bed and brushed her hair one last time. "Alright, lets go."

* * *

Pan and Bra both fell over laughing when Marron admitted having a secret crush on an old high school friend. They were over at Bra's apartment playing a game of Truth or Dare, but they were also with Clarrissa. She had come over since she had nothing to do. She didn't quite understand what was so funny because she didn't go to high school with them. 

Pan stood up, "Who wants popcorn?" She was about to walk in the kitchen when Marron stopped her.

"Hold on Pan. Truth or dare?" She said before Pan shut the kitchen door.

"Um," Pan couldn't say dare because they had a rule that wouldn't allow the person to say the same thing three times in a row and Pan had used both her dares. "Truth I guess."

"Okay…" Marron thought hard. "How far did you go with your boyfriend?" She gave her a sly look hoping that Pan would panic and rush in deep crimson. But Pan just shrugged her shoulders.

"We kissed." She looked at Bra and Marron's doubtful faces. "Honestly. If you think I did it with him then you're wrong. Believe it or not, I'm still a twenty-two year old virgin." She stuck her tongue out at them.

"Get out of here!" Bra said. "No way!"

Pan disappeared in the kitchen. "I came close though." She came back and the sound of popping popcorn followed her with the sweet smell of melted butter.

"What do you mean you got close?" Clarrissa asked as she smiled, trying her best to be friendly.

Pan sat down. "Well, a couple of friends of mine were having a party. A college party to be exact. Well, I had a few drinks and got very drunk. I mean, I was puking into a bucket drunk." They laughed. It was funny imagining Pan drunk. When she was young she use to practically be a saint. "This guy and I were flirting and he said he had a surprise upstairs for me." They all 'oooh'ed like kids when someone in their class got in trouble. "Well, if I was sober I wouldn't have fallen for it, but I wasn't. Little o' drunken me was like 'sure! I love surprises!' And so I followed him upstairs where he immediately whipped it out."

"He just whipped it out? Just like that?" Bra asked, now having all her attention on Pan's story. "What did you do? Chop it off?"

Pan laughed. "Well, you guys have never seen me drunk, but when I'm hammered I'm the biggest smart ass there is."

"So then you're drunk all the time?" Marron joked and they all laughed. Pan stuck her tongue out at her.

"No! Well, when he did, I was like this," she put on a face like she was surprised, "Oh my god! It's so….small!" They all laughed and fell over. Pan continued with her story, imitating herself like she was drunk. "And you make fun of us Japanese! What do you call it? Mr. Tinkle?" They were all red in the face from laughing. Even Clarrissa was doubled over. "It's like a baby worm holding two peas." Even Pan laughed now. "After being embarrassed, he zipped it back in and drove away. Then I had a friend take me back to the dorm where I passed out at."

Marron wiped her brow and tried to catch her breath. "Oh man! That was hilarious!"

Pan laughed. "After that he was granted a new nick name."

"What was it?" Claire asked.

"Centimeter peter!" They all laughed and Pan went to retrieve the popcorn.


	2. Jumping to Conclusions

**Two: Jumping to Conclusions**

_I come to you with my arms wide open. You fall into my embrace, but I still cannot believe you are here. Amazing how time can change us all and I believe it when I look at you. Your smile enlightens like the thousand stars in the night sky, but you are still that friend who left us behind. I followed you through all these years, and having you back I have to hold back the tears._

_You laugh and joke like you have been there all the time. You steal away my breath as you show me that we can still be. Old friends to the end, that's what we are. But now something is wrong. I feel different in the pit of my gut that I am not doing something I should. I feel the heavy pressure on my shoulders of guilt when I think of you in ways I never did before._

_While you were away, I met someone who stole my heart. She was my world, my soul, my strength. I thought she was my everything. And then there's you.  
-Trunks Briefs_

_

* * *

_

Trunks rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked between the two contracts that laid on his desk. He hated this part. He could never tell which one was better. He hadn't had a day off in forever and with this new contract signing, there would be no way to leave until he made a decision. Sure it sounded simple, but if he made one error then his company could lose millions of dollars.

Finally after ten minutes, he flipped a coin and decided on the first one.

"I placed all of my future on one coin." He said as he flipped the coin between his knuckles. "You better be right." The phone on his desk rang and he answered it in his usual monotone voice. "Briefs."

"Boxers."

His mood immediately lightened and he smiled and sat up straight in his chair. "Pan?"

"That's what my momma calls me." He laughed at her joke. It was like old times. "What are you doing?"

"Just going over these builder contracts." He said as he lifted up the paper he just signed, going over the fine print again to be sure.

"Oh. Well sorry to bother you."

She sounded disappointed and Trunks caught onto it quickly. "Are you okay Pan?"

"Yeah, I just forgot that you were a busy president now and never mind, I shouldn't have bothered you."

"No it's okay. Honestly. I'm not that busy." he lied. He still had to go over the construction papers, the lab workers' files, the plans of the newest idea, and the meeting to improve stocks. Damn his secretary quitting. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh well, I just remembered I used to call you all the time when you were vice president. Now that you're the big man I guess you'll be more busy than ever. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'm just bored to death since everyone is busy at their jobs. Well got to go. Bye." She hung up and Trunks listened to the dial tone.

They did use to chat on the phone while he was at work years ago. He use to be able to get off early when his mother was still boss. But now, like Pan had said, he was the big man and right now he couldn't leave early because they had to go over the new contractors.

"Trunks?" In the door way was his mother and former president of CC, Bulma. She walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair in front. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine Mom. Work is a pain in the ass. Pan's only been here for a week and I still haven't spent that much time with her. She must think I'm ignoring her." Trunks rubbed his temples and loosened his tie.

Bulma frowned at him. "I don't think she thinks that of you. Have you already decided on a company?"

"Yeah." He handed her the contract and she looked over it.

"Well, you already did so much. Why don't you take her out somewhere?" Bulma smiled. "She hasn't been to the beach in a long time, take her there. It used to be her favorite place."

"But Mom, what about these files and the-" Trunks began but Bulma put up her hand to silence him.

"Didn't you say that you weren't going to become a workaholic like me?" She smiled again. "I'll handle these. I need something to do while I'm still avoiding your father." Trunks chuckled and jumped out of his seat.

"Thanks Mom. Call me if you need anything." He kissed her cheek and rushed out the door. Bulma laughed.

"No matter what, it will always be little Panny and Trunks." She went over in her head what she just said. Pan and Trunks. The two were each others shadows; you couldn't leave without the other. Maybe they were also soul mates. Bulma looked at the pictures on his desk. There was one of him and Clarrissa and one of him and Pan when she was sixteen. She picked them both up and studied them. "Which one of you Trunks is the happiest?"

* * *

Pan bit her lip as she watched Trunks read over her first draft over the story she was beginning to write. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she already knew he would say he loved it because that was the kind of person he was. But it did make her feel warm when he approved her and praised her. 

"This is amazing Pan." He said as he flipped over to the second page. "I never knew you could write like this." He smiled at her and she felt the blush come up on her cheeks. The more she tried to hide it, the more she felt herself go redder.

"You read my poems before." She muttered.

"Yeah, but they were nothing like this." He skimmed through the pages again. "You could seriously get this published Pan."

Pan frowned. "Don't be mean Trunks. I really tried hard with that one." she pouted.

Trunks looked up from the paper and saw her sulk. "I'm not kidding Pan. This is simply amazing. You writing talents could easily make you to the big tops. In fact, I'm going to schedule this to a publisher."

Pan's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" Trunks smiled and nodded. She yelped in glee and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Trunks! Thank you! Thank you!" She kissed his cheek. "I love you so much!" She hugged him tighter as Trunks just stood there. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Um, we should get going though. You did say you wanted to go to the amusement park." He said as he pretended to look for his coat.

"Right, you go ahead and get in the car. I'll be there in just a minute." She ran up to her room and shut the door. She covered her mouth with her hand and honestly felt like crying.

"Aw stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. _How could I say something like that to him? It just popped out! What do I do now? Say I'm sorry? No, that's stupid_. She moved over to her vanity and saw that she was blushing like she expected. _Get a hold of yourself. He just thinks that you meant it in a friendly way._ She dusted herself off and held her head up high as she opened the door. _I hope…._

Trunks opened his car door and climbed into the driver's side. He saw in his mirror that he had paled at her words. When she said those words, his heart did flips in his throat. He had to stop himself from saying it back to her. He could've said that he meant it in a friendly way, but no matter what it would still be awkward.

He took a breath to calm her nerves. "She's Pan. Only Pan." He told himself. _She just meant it as friends. We both have lovers….lovers…_.Finally it clicked in his head. _Pan has a lover!_ He shook his head. "Stop going crazy! So what if she does? You got yours and she doesn't belong to you."

He watched Pan shut the door behind her and climbed into his car on the passenger side. Except this time she had on jeans and a Chinese blue belly shirt. Also looking at her shirt he realized how large her chest had got. He immediately rid himself of the thought, but it was still strange to see Pan like this. When had she become a woman? She used to be short and flat-chested. Now she was tall, slender, big breasted, flat stomach, and nice figured. She had completely matured while she was gone.

Trunks wasn't sure if he could trust himself anymore.

* * *

Clarrissa opened the door to Trunks' house and sat down on the couch and then turned on the giant screen television to her favorite, Oprah. She had a busy day at the modeling agency and her feet were killing her. If she felt bad, imagine how Trunks must be. She decided to make this night special, but first she needed to know when he got off. She picked up the phone on the inn table and dialed in his number. 

It rang a couple of times before it was answered by someone she didn't recognize. "Capsule Corporations. Trunks Briefs' office." Did he get a new secretary?

"Um, is Trunks there?" She asked the person.

"Claire? Oh hi sweetie. No, he left early today. I'm filling him for him today." Now she knew who it was. Bulma, Trunks' mother.

"Oh, well thank you. Do you know if he's on his way home?" She asked as she picked at her perfect teeth in the hallway mirror.

"I think he took Pan out to the beach." Clarrissa stabbed her gum with her manicured nail and it began to bleed.

"Shit!" She cursed and rubbed her tongue over it.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I just cut myself." She looked at her bottom row of teeth which was now pink from the newly opened wound. "Well if you see him tell him I called." She hung up without saying goodbye.

She walked over to the couch and propped herself back on it to continue with her Oprah Winfrey Show. Maybe she should wait for Trunks with his surprise. She jumped up and headed to the bathroom.

She emerged out in black lingerie. A strapless bra, a laced see-through thong, silk leg covers, and a see-through satin laced robe. She had all the latest, sexiest, and expensive lingerie that she just recently modeled; and if this didn't make him horny nothing would. She sat on the couch in a sexy pose with the robe open.

An hour passed. Then two more. Finally she decided to call his office again, but only to have Bulma tell her that he still wasn't back yet. Then she called his cell, but only got his voice mail. Called his beeper. He never called back. The phone in his limo. No answer. The phone in his back office. Nothing. She even called his house phone but then remembered she was using it.

"Don't panic. Don't panic." She told herself as she paced the room, biting her nail. He had been gone for four hours and it was now pitch dark outside. What could he be doing with Pan for that long? She stopped and gasped. Definitely not that!

Her paced quickened. "Don't panic! Don't panic! He doesn't like her! He likes me! He loves me!" She felt tears well up, but she would not let them fell for her dignity and for the fact that her mascara wasn't water proof.

Then she saw headlights pull up in the driveway through the blinds in the window. She got into her sexy position again and opened her robe. She heard laughter on the other side of the door as he opened it.

The only problem was he wasn't alone.

Pan was behind him laughing until she saw Clarrissa on the couch. She immediately shut up and bit her lip. Trunks felt a heat rush over his cheeks embarrassed, but it was nothing on how Claire felt. She immediately jumped off the couch and covered herself up the best she could with the see-through satin robe.

"Oh Dende! Claire, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you would be here!" Trunks defended as he draped his jacket over her small figure. She looked back from him to Pan, who was lookig at the door to give them privacy, back at him with murderous anger rising in her rosy, freckled cheeks. Pan felt her ki sky rocket and knew it wasn't safe to be here. It already looked horribly wrong.

"Um, I think I'm going to go Trunks. Thanks for everything. See you tomorrow." She opened the door and shut it behind her before she flew off. _I hope I didn't ruin things_.

But deep, deep inside her, she hoped that she had. Now she mentally punched herself for being so selfish.

Trunks looked at the door to Clarrissa. "Baby, it's not what you think."

She had her arms crossed and her foot tapping and a murderous glint in her eyes. "Four hours," she said with no emotion in her voice. Trunks knew this meant she was definitely pissed. Finally the angry yelling emerged. "I waited here half naked for four hours for you! And what were you doing! Having your way with her instead of with this!"

Trunks gaped at her. "You think me and Pan-! Like I said before, she's just a friend!"

"What the hell could you possibly do with her for four hours! She can't be that good on all fours!" she yelled.

Trunks balled his fist and bit his lip in anger. If she was a man and insulted Pan like she did, he would've hit her. But this was his girlfriend that had just witnessed something that even he would think was suspicious. So he couldn't blame her for getting angry, but all honesty he didn't do anything.

He took a calming breath and lowered his voice. "We went to the amusement park. Then we went to her parents' house for dinner. Last night you told me you weren't getting off work until late so I didn't expect you to be here. Again, there is nothing going on between Pan and I."

She blinked at him with tears on the rim of her eyes. "You promise?" She pouted. He smiled and nodded. She smirked seductively. "Then you wouldn't mind having this?" She let the robe fall and modeled for him in sexy poses.

He watched her and was about to sweep her off her feet, but then he yawned loudly and was hit with a double dose of tiredness. "Not tonight honey, I'm tired." He walked into his bedroom and began to change for bed.

She stared at him with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. The nerve of that man! Here she was giving herself to him, and all he had to say was ' not tonight'! Clarrissa balled her fist.

Pan Son just became public enemy number one!

* * *

Pan stepped on her parent's house and opened the door. She sat her coat on the rack and was about to shout that she had arrived, but heard shouts and grunts coming from her parents room. 

Pan's face contorted into a gross one and then she flew out the door and into the sky. Good thing she didn't arrive too early or she would've caught them on the couch. And she wasn't going to listen to that all night; but where could she go?

Obviously not Trunks'. She wasn't even going to try Goten and Marron's. Bra perhaps, but Bra was working late today and Pan didn't want to be a burden. She didn't know if Bra wanted to come home with Pan on the couch after a long day.

_Uub has his own place. Maybe he'll let me stay with him for the night._ Pan crossed her fingers and flew towards his house that he built himself.

She jumped in front of his house that looked a lot like her grandmother's hut. She knocked on the door and crossed her fingers hoping that Uub would be home and allow her in.

To her fortune, he opened the door and was still in his gi that meant he mustn't have been too busy. She heard the television in the background.

"Hey Pan. Is something wrong?" Uub asked her. It would be strange to see one of your friends show up at your house out of nowhere in the middle of the night.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor," she said with pleading eyes.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Do you think I could stay at your place for tonight? My parents are busy and everyone else is already asleep." She smiled at him and he saw her shiver.

"Sure, come in." He stepped aside for her to step through. This definitely looked like Chi-chi's old house. He had a kitchen, a living room, but only one bedroom that she guessed was alright with him since he lived by himself.

"Thanks Uub, I'll try not to be a burden." She gave him a hug and he went to get her some pillows and blankets.

Pan slept on the couch after an hour of watching black and white oldies. Uub already went to sleep. Pan told herself that she needed to call Trunks in the morning and make sure that everything was alright between him and Clarrissa. She would hate herself if it was her fault they broke up.

* * *

"Pa-an. Pa-an." Pan's eyelashes fluttered as she heard someone whisper her name. "Wake up Pan-chan." 

This time she woke up and looked around. She didn't recognize where she was until she remembered she was at Uub's. She rubbed her eyes and stared at a blurry figure on the edge of the couch. She got her eyes into focus and saw that the blurry figure was Trunks.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" Pan sat up. She looked out the window and saw that it was still night time. "Is something wrong?"

Trunks smiled and shook his head. "No Panny. I just wanted to see you."

Pan raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatever it is I didn't do it."

Trunks laughed. "You didn't do anything. I just want to show you something. Come with me." He held out his hand and Pan took it.

"We can't wake up Uub." She said as he led her outside. She shivered even though she didn't feel cold.

"Don't worry. Nobody will see us." Trunks led her to the woods. Pan followed him because he had a good grip on her hand. It didn't hurt, but it felt as if they were super glued together. Why had he led her here?

Finally when they were deep in the woods, Trunks stopped and turned around to face Pan. Pan blinked at him and looked around.

"Why did you bring me here this late?" She looked at him wearily.

Trunks stepped up to her. Somehow he became a lot closer than what she remembered. He ran his hands through her hair and brought it up to his nostrils and sniffed her scent. "So beautiful. I've dreamt of this night for a long time."

Pan shivered, but was unable to move. She felt Trunks rub his hands down her backside and squeeze a little. "W-what do you mean?"

Trunks smirked deviously. "The day when you finally became mine." Pan tried to gasp, but her heart contorted and she couldn't breathe. The ground seemed to be spinning. "I've wanted you Pan, for as long as I laid eyes on you. And I know you want me." Trunks grabbed her shoulders and furiously kissed her lips. She pushed him back, but he kept going after her.

"Stop," she tried to tell him. "No more. Stop. I said no!"

"Why? I know you want me. I've seen the way you look at me. Desire's in your eyes. I can fulfill that desire." Trunks ran his hand down his her stomach and stopped at the rim of her pants. Then he slowly slipped his hand under the zipper.

"I said no! Stop it!" Pan fought against him, but he grabbed her wrists.

"Pan! Pan! Snap out-"

"Let me go! I'm warning you! No!"

"-of it! Pan! Wake up!"

Goten was trying to get her flailing hands away from her. Pan was still asleep and she was flailing her arms shouting 'No!' Finally Goten shook her a little and Pan snapped back into reality.

Her eyes were wide and had tears stained on them. She looked fearfully at Goten, then to Bra, Marron, and Uub. All were staring at her terrified of what happened. Pan panted for breath and swallowed. She was white as a ghost.

Pan looked up and gave Goten a false smile. "I'm okay Uncle Goten. I just fell asleep watching a scary movie. You know, had a nightmare."

"Pan, are you sure you're alright?" Bra asked, her voice below a whisper.

Pan nodded. "Yeah, but I am going back to my house for a well deserved shower though." She got up from the couch and it took her several minutes to get her legs working again. "Thanks for letting me spend the night, Uub." She smiled at him and took off in the morning sunshine.

"What happened in her nightmare?" Marron asked, watching Pan disappear in the distance.

Goten bent down to her pillow and placed his hand over it. "That was no ordinary nightmare. Pan was really scared that time. I could feel it."

Uub frowned at them. Maybe having Pan spend the night wasn't such a good thing.


	3. Powerless to Emotions

**Three: Powerless to Emotions**

_The man of mine was my savior. I was nothing but a mellow being trying to make a path through the prickly thorns of life. He gave me a home, he had my heart. But the she devil tries to take it apart for herself. Our love is a light that shines brightly, but the dust it collects can warp it into darkness. We must shine our light more and cleanse ourselves of the evil or we will all be casts in total darkness._

_I refuse to give you up. I have claimed you, you are mine. You eat out of my hand like the dog I own. You are my pet that I groom and show. You live in my heart, and you will die in my heart. You loved me more than all the beings on Earth, but she had to come and enchant you with her wicked spell. Brainwashing, hypnotizing, whatever she does, you belong to me._

_Never before have I had rivals to compete with. Fans and followers of my love didn't phase me, because I knew, and so did they, that he was mine locked away. Mine alone, that's what he was. Sure I was hissed at for being with their hero, but not even we cared what they could scowl at. _

_Our love is pure and no one could take then away. And then you came and I saw him change instantly when you were reunited. But he is mine and I shall not give him up without a fight. It's him, me, and our love….and then there's you.  
-Clarrissa Taonji

* * *

_

Pan shouted with glee and her father and mother downstairs jumped up. She ran down stairs with a letter in her hand. "Guess What? Guess what?" She chanted hopping up and down in over-excitement.

Videl sighed, having seen no harm. "What honey?" Her and Gohan sat back down at the table and finished their breakfast.

"The publishing company that Trunks sent my drafts to said they were excellent and want me to sign a contract with them! They said if I keep working, it should get published in no time!" She did twirls of happiness as she kissed her father and mother.

"That's great Pan, but are you sure that's where you want to go for a career?" Gohan asked. Videl punched his arm, and he rubbed it.

"It's okay Mom. Dad's just making sure it will hold me steady." She sat down at the table and began to fix her plate. "I know it will be awhile before my book starts to sell, hell if it sells at all, but I'm going to look for a job today if it kills me."

"Honey, why do you need to look for a job? We support you financially right now and you're not in school." Gohan asked with his mouth full of eggs.

"I know, Dad, but I need find a place of my own. Just because I'm back doesn't mean that I'm going to depend on you guys all my life. I need to be responsible. I'm not going to be your baby anymore." Pan said with her fist clenched in front of her to show how determined she was.

Videl grabbed her daughter's head and shoved her head first into her bosom. "Don't worry baby! You belong with us! We won't ever let you go!"

"Uh, Mom? Can you let me go? I'm stopping by Bra's work today." Pan muffled. Videl let go of her and bit her shaking lip while crying. Suddenly she collapsed on top of Pan.

"My baby is growing up so fast! What happened to my little girl! Waaah!"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!"

"C'mon Videl, you have to let her go."

"I don't have to do anything!"

* * *

Trunks was speechless. He ran his fingers through his lavender locks and gulped down his saliva before speaking into the phone's receiver. 

"How is she doing now?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. Goten was on the other line.

"She's okay now. She said it was a nightmare from the movies, but we both know that Pan doesn't get scared that easily. She was shaking like she was having a seizure and sweating a lot. " He sighed and it made his line sound static for a second. "She acts like she's fine. Maybe it was something that happened in America."

Trunks ran his tongue over the edge of his teeth. "Maybe it had something to do with her boyfriend."

"You think he did something to her?" Trunks could hear the angry panic in his voice; Goten didn't even bother to cover it up.

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, but Goten couldn't tell. "Who knows. Pan won't tell us anything about him. We don't even know his name. Or even if he speaks Japanese. I only know so much English."

"Why? You gonna have a little chat with him?"

"Yep. It's my job as the designated big brother for the girls." Trunks undid his tie and took it off. It was cramming his neck.

Goten laughed. "Well, stand in line. Gohan wants to give him the third degree, Videl wants to give him a lie detector test and a drug test, and I want to see what he can do for himself. Do you honestly think he hurt Pan though?"

Trunks furrowed his eyebrow. "I don't know, but if he did, his ass will be mine."

"But what can he do that Pan can't defend herself from him?"

Trunks sighed and ruffled his hair again. "I don't know. He could've done anything. Maybe he cheated on her or-" His heart stopped. Goten told him that she kept yelling no. Could it be that….there's no way….Pan wouldn't let herself…But is that why she hardly talks about him?

"Trunks? You there?" Trunks snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that he could've cheated on her or something. No matter how Pan acts, she's still a woman and still can get her heart broken."

Goten was silent for a couple of minutes. "Or maybe worse…" He was thinking along the same tracks as Trunks. "Listen, I'll call you back later. I got to go bring Marron her chef's kit. She left it again."

"Oh, okay. Well tell her I said hi. Bye."

"Bye." Goten hung up and Trunks laid his head on his desk. His stomach had lost it's pit and Trunks never remembered feeling this depressed before.

_What happened to you, Pan-chan?_

_

* * *

_

Marron covered her mouth as Goten explained his assumptions. "You don't honestly think that Pan was raped do you?" Her crystal eyes were wide with fear. "Not Pan!"

Goten gave a long sigh that he hoped would release the knot in his stomach, but it only tightened. "It would fit." That was all he could say. He felt like puking his brains out as his head was spinning. Actually, he felt like tracking down this man, going to America, and bringing him back in a matchbox as a California souvenir.

Marron crossed her arms over her chef's apron. "Well, she told me, Bra, and Claire that she was a virgin." Marron turned her head and frowned. "But, she could've meant in the way she sees it. You know, not physically but mentally or something. I don't know Goten, Pan's the psychiatrist not me." She pulled at her blonde strands that had escaped the messy bun she had them locked in.

"Maybe Pan will tell you. You are her friend." Goten said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets; a nervous gesture.

"Look, Pan is Pan. She won't tell us anything, especially something she's not proud of. She locks it away until she finally forgets or that no one will know it's there." Marron shrugged her shoulders. "It's just how she is."

Gotten nodded. "But she also would help other people before she would ever think of helping herself. Maybe you can still talk to her without her knowing it's about her."

"Goten, this isn't a soap opera. She's going to catch on quickly."

"But you're smart Marron. She'll open up more to you than me or Trunks, or Uub. Just don't press the subject. Come up with something, anything."

Marron rubbed her eyes and more strands of her hair fell out. He knew she was thinking hard because her thin eyebrows were furrowed and she bit the nail of her thumb. "Does she still like those murder mystery files on Court TV?"

Goten shrugged. "I guess so. She writes murder mysteries."

Marron nodded her head, coming up with ideas in her head. "Good. Get me season one of Forensic Files by tonight. There's money in jewelry box and the video store should have it. Bring it by as soon as you get it."

"Thanks Mi-chan." He kissed her lips and hugged her good bye as he left her kitchen.

* * *

Pan packed the bras neatly in the box and taped it down. Since she had nothing better to she volunteered to help Bra pack some of her latest lingerie and ship it to all the stores. It was funny coming through all the sexy pieces of every man's fantasy and turn on and placing them in a box. Bra's business was doing well, especially since she was co-signed with CC. 

Pan laughed to herself. Having Capsule Corporations and BB Exotic Lingerie as practically the same company, owned by the same family sure did make an impact on everyone. They even had this stuff in America, and it was a number one product for lovers. And having their last names Briefs only added more humor for Pan. She kept on giggling.

"Oh, c'mon Pan. They're just underwear, you don't have to wear them." Bra came in with her hands on her hips, smirking at Pan.

Pan smiled and shook her head. "No, that's not it. I just kept on remembering you saying you weren't a prep when we were little."

Bra narrowed her eyes and pouted her lip. "I'm not a prep just because I sell to Victoria Secret." Bra smiled a little and giggled slightly. "You should've seen it when I told Daddy."

Pan looked back at her. "Why? Did he get mad?"

"No, he just said 'as long as your mother isn't the model. We don't want the world to end.' Then Mom got angry and punched him in the back of the head." Pan and Bra both laughed. "Besides, this is good business. You should work here if you want to."

Pan picked up the box with ease and sat it with the others. "And be an underwear model like you and the, uh, others?" She was about to say bimbos, but decided not to insult Bra today.

Bra stuck her tongue out and then pouted her bottom lip. "I just sell. I don't model. That's what our workers are for. And speaking of workers, has Clarrissa come by at all?"

Pan pulled her hair back in a pony tail and blinked at her. "Clarrissa models for you? No, I haven't seen her."

Bra looked at her watch as she propped her hand on one of her hips. "Damn, she's fifteen minutes late. That's the third time this month. If she wasn't my brother's girlfriend, then I would fire her."

Pan turned around to pretend to bend down to tie her shoe. She frowned to herself and felt a weight dropped on her shoulders. For some reason she didn't like to hear about Claire being Trunks' girlfriend. Pan didn't resent the girl, but she just felt sad when she kept on hearing about their relationships.

_What's with you?_

Pan straightened up and began sorting through the different colored things. "You mean you only hired her because she's dating Trunks?"

Bra rolled her eyes. "I didn't even hire her. She just came in here with her new ideas and tried giving me advice on modeling. Next thing I know, she's here three times a week with camera men flashing away." She sighed and ran her tongue over the bottom row of her teeth. "Honestly, I'm thinking of just cutting her off. Trunks doesn't really like it having her half naked on billboards, but he said it's better than her being naked."

Pan frowned. "I can't imagine posing for a camera. The only picture I belong in is a Halloween picture with a mask on." They laughed and Pan took the boxes out to the truck. When she returned, she saw that Clarrissa had come and was getting prepared for her shooting.

Pan popped her back and stretched the rest of her muscles. Bra came up behind her. "Tired?"

"No, bored. Got anything else you need done?" Pan stuffed her hands in her pockets with her thumbs out.

Bra checked off items on her clipboard. "No, not right now. You work too fast. Why don't you just sit down and watch?"

Pan shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the couch and watched as Clarrissa modeled beautifully for the camera and for the thousands of magazine subscribers that would see her picture next month.

_What happened to you Pan-chan?_

Pan bolted up right. Bra looked back at her and the camera man just took a picture of Clarrissa surprised. Bra set down her clipboard.

"You okay Pan-chan?" she asked as she tilted her head.

Pan smiled and stood up. "Yeah, but I think I need to get something to eat. I'm gonna take a lunch break and go to a restaurant."

"Okay, well come back soon. Marron called and said she wanted us to spend the night at her and Goten's place tonight," Bra said as she took Pan's spot.

"I'll be there." she waved good bye and then walked outside and got into her dad's car and zoomed off. She placed a hand over her heart as she drove away. For some strange reason, she felt extremely worried after she heard that thought.

And what was that thought? It definitely didn't seem like her own. She was never the kind of person to put herself as third person. And it wasn't her voice either. Well it didn't sound like her thought's voice. She wasn't sure who's it was or if she had even just imagined it. But for some reason, she was worried about Trunks and had to see him.

Clarrissa grabbed her white cotton robe and draped it over her and tied the knot as the crew got out her next outfit. She sat down next to Bra, who shifted a little, and sighed. When Bra didn't say anything she sighed again. Bra just kept on scratching notes on her clipboard. She sighed even louder to get Bra's attention.

Bra's lip twitched and she stopped writing. "Is there something bothering you, Claire?"

Claire did another sigh. "No, not really."

"Okay then." Bra counted off her notes with her index finger.

"Well, since you forced it out of me." Bra rolled her eyes at her, but she was oblivious to it. "Well, I was just thinking that me and Trunks have been dating for a long time-"

"A month, one week, and six days to be exact," muttered Bra.

"- and it finally came to me that, we haven't gotten very far in this relationship."

Bra snorted, but covered it up with a cough. She and everyone else knew very well that she and Trunks hit the sack on their third date. What farther in a relationship could go? She didn't trust herself not to say something rude so she just began taking sips of her Diet Coke.

"How would you like me to be your sister-in-law?" Claire blurted out in a cheery almost singing voice.

Bra's response was spitting Coke everywhere and all over her.

"He asked you!" Bra half shouted. She couldn't breathe right because she got some of the soda up her nose.

"Well, not yet, but I think he's thinking about it." Clarrissa smiled and polished her pink painted nails on her robe. "It will be fun though. Being Mrs. Trunks Briefs."

Bra frowned at her, "Don't you think you're going a little too fast? You've only just dated."

Clarrissa sighed happily with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yeah, but Trunks is my soul mate. We were meant for each other. I just know it. What's 'rushing into things' if you already know if you're going to be with that person all your life?"

Bra turned around to see her face to face. "Claire, there's a difference between loving someone and being in-love with someone. That's a big step and, well just make sure that it's the step you need and can handle. Some people take it without thinking it through and instead of climbing, they fall."

Clarrissa stared at her like she was a creature she had never seen before. "What are you saying Bra? That me and Trunks aren't good enough for each other?"

Bra shook her head and waved her arms in front of her. "That's not what I meant at all. I'm just saying give it some time. Marriage will scare my brother shitless if you just drop it on him like that. Give him and yourself some time before you take the risk. Just to make sure that you can handle it."

Clarrissa stood up so suddenly that it knocked over Bra's can on the table. "I see what you're playing at! You want Trunks to dump me for someone else! I guess I'm just not good enough for you! Maybe 'Pan-chan' would be better!" She mocked Pan's nickname and then stormed off.

Bra rubbed the area above her eyebrows and looked up at her employees. "Well? Get to work or get out!" They all made themselves busy and Bra gave them the day off and left early herself.

She knew that Clarrissa would tell her brother what had happened and he would be mad at her. She didn't want him to be mad. They had grown much closer since Bra matured.

Bra made faces at the door that Clarrissa left through.

* * *

Pan had to stop by Marron's work after she called her cell phone and they had quick conversation before Pan took off again for CC. She wasn't sure why she was doing this; Trunks could've been real busy, but it would make her feel better if she knew he was alright. The feeling was gone now, but she still had to check to make sure. 

She was about to pull into the parking lot when she was cut off by a violet Mercedes. Pan was about to blast the person with her horn, but stopped before her hand made it to the middle of the steering wheel.

The car parked in front of the building and Clarrissa climbed out. Pan didn't know why she was here, duh! Trunks' girlfriend. But why she was in such a hurry. She watched as Clarrissa walked in through the glass doors and out of sight.

Ever had one of those days when you knew something was bad and that you were going to get in trouble, but you did it anyway? Happened to Pan. The smart thing to do was wait until Clarrissa left, but being Pan she got curious and walked right up to the building and the next thing she knew she was waiting for the elevator.Damn it was taking forever! Was CC actually _that_ big!

Finally the metal doors opened and Pan stepped in and pressed the button to Trunks' floor. She had to listen to boring elevator music that she knew would get stuck in her head; she had to ask Trunks if he could change it for some nice and old rock.

The doors opened and Pan stepped out on Trunks' floor and walked down the hall. She was about to knock, when she heard him shout.

"M-m-marriage!"

Could a woman, who was perfectly healthy and only in her early twenties drop dead of a sudden heart attack; because Pan's breath caught in her throat and her lungs contorted from her getting more air. She pressed her ear to the door to pick up what her Saiyan hearing couldn't pick up.

"Yes baby. I honestly think we're ready for it." She recognized it as Clarrissa's voice. Was she and Trunks honestly getting married? "We already know we were meant for each other."

"But we've only been dating for two months now. Th-that doesn't really seem like enough time for us to be thinking about that!"

Pan could hear pace them room and she could practically see him run his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture. Trunks was right; they weren't far enough in their relationship to be thinking of marriage.

"But sweetie cakes," Pan cringed under the sickening nickname, "We love each other so much. You know everything about me and we're happy aren't we?"

"Yes, but only because we're dating! I don't think you understand what a marriage does to you! Love isn't the only thing that keeps it going! You need trust, loyalty, respect, careness, commitment, and the ability to stand up to a guy like me."

"But pumpkin, we already do all of those things. I give you all of my respect and loyalty. I love and care for you to the deepest part of my heart. And I trust you with my very soul. We can be together. And I've been around you for months Trunks; I know all about you."

She heard him sigh heavily. The way his ki kept rising and falling, going in circles, zigzagging; it was making Pan dizzy.

"No, you've only seen the dating me. The me at the office. That's all women see if they're dating. But when you're married, it's like a the man is not the one you knew. This is only a mirror image! This isn't me! Trust me, I would definitely not present flowers to you everyday, and I sure as hell won't be romantic! After work, I probably won't even want to hear you gripe even though right now I love the sound of your voice! But in two years, we won't be happy! Not until we're sure that we have what it takes! We're not ready now, Claire. I just want to see you happy."

Pan heard Clarrissa start crying. She didn't exactly try to cover it up.

"I thought you loved me! I thought we could be honest with each other! I can't believe you told me you would make my life miserable if I married you! Waaaah!"

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean I just want to be sure that we're making the right decision!" He half shouted over her cries.

Instantly she stopped except for the occasional sniffle. "Y-you mean?"

Trunks sighed. "Yes, I'll think about it. I'm not sure yet, but I do know that I love you."

That's all that Pan heard because she had instantly flew off. As fast as she could she soared through the clouds. She wasn't sure where she was going, or how long she had been flying, but she just wanted to keep soaring.

Trunks had practically asked her. They were going to be newlyweds any day now. Pan felt silver tears fall on her face as she landed in the mountains. She collapsed on her knees and hugged her as tears streamed down her pale cheeks and landed on the dirt. She hadn't cried like this since she was homesick in California.

She punched the ground angrily and it caused a small hole. She screamed out in sorrow and anger and most of all confusion. Why was she acting like this? What was wrong with her? She should be happy for them, but instead she's crying like a love sick puppy.

Pan slowly brought her hand to her head. _No! Not again! I won't go for another heartbreak!_

But it was the exact emotions she had been dreading. Pan cried harder and began to rock. Then just to make things worse as if Dende was mocking her, it began to rain, hard too. Why? Why had her old emotions have to rise up just when she stored and locked them away for good?

_Why? Why did I fall for Trunks?_


	4. Lies, Rumors, and Scars

**Four: Lies, Rumors, and Scars**

_Sometimes, I just don't understand why our lives are this way. Too many steps are taken, but not enough stairs. How can I help him, when he has too much pride to receive help? We share the same blood, so I know when he is in pain. But what's a sister to do when he went let anyone get into his head? But there is one person who can and he also knows who it is. And his pride can't keep her away._

_Crushes, love, and broken hearts. I have experienced all of these. I watch it all around me, but don't have a someone like the others. I see their mistakes and their pain and it scares me not to make it like them also. But I also see their love and souls pour out to each other and I also want to have that for myself._

_But when I see him, smiling and laughing like always, I also know that there are two parts to him. When he's alone, he just sits and sighs and is too busy thinking if what he did was right. That's my brother. A thinking man. But even though his thoughts soar in different directions it will land on one place. His love, his life, and then there's you. Keep him safe because his troubles lie for you.  
-Bra Briefs

* * *

_

Marron let out a frustrated breath of air. She was wearing her pink pajamas with her hair in pigtails. It was already eight o'clock and Pan hadn't come over yet. Bra was there and, to their unfortunate luck, so was Clarrissa. Bra had her spaghetti strap top and her underwear and Clarrissa had on a long gown. They were in the living room waiting on Pan. Bra had called her and Pan said she was on her way.

"Dammit! C'mon Pan!" Bra shouted. She lifted her self up so that she was sitting on her knees. "What's with that girl?"

Marron shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she got stuck in traffic. I hope she doesn't fly, it's raining hard out there."

Clarrissa shook the nail polish she had in her hands. It was a light pink with sparkles in it. "Does she do this a lot? Always late I mean?"

Bra sighed. "Not always. She usually hates being late."

Marron laughed. "I remember one time back in middle school, Pan flew right through the window and into her seat the second the bell rang. And the teacher didn't notice." Bra laughed. "Or how about the time when Goten was late to a spar. After the twenty minute lecture they had to go home." The girls fell over laughing at the memories.

Bra pretended to wipe away a tear. "Those were some good times we had." She elbowed Marron in the ribs playfully. "Remember the big Truth or Dare Game?"

Marron laughed and Clarrissa looked between them. "Why? What happened?"

Marron stifled her laughter and kept smiling. "It was our senior year and we knew that we were going to split up for college so we threw a party. And we were drinking a little and we began playing Truth or Dare."

"And I dared Marron to make out with Goten for a minute , but instead she acted like a chicken shit and decided to pick the consequences instead. So Pan told her that if she didn't kiss Goten she had to kiss me!" Both girls laughed and continued on with their story.

"Of course I grabbed Goten and said ' Pucker up, baby, it's going to be a wild ride!' I mean I was already buzzing from the tequila. After that that's when I found out that that was the most amazing kiss I ever had and then Goten and I started secretly dating. But Pan got pissed after what Trunks did to her."

"Why, what did Trunks do?" Clarrissa said scooting closer.

"Well, we were all just messing around and I dared Trunks and Pan sing a song. Which was stupid because both of them said no. So then I dared Trunks to give Pan a hickey. Pan said no, but Trunks was already locking lips with her neck, sucking it like he was Dracula." Both girls laughed and Clarrissa did a fake giggle. "It left a scar he did it so hard!"

The door bell rang and Marron jumped up. "I hope that's Pan." She opened the door and soaking wet and shivering was Pan. "Oh Dende! Pan what happened!"

Pan smiled. "I decided to fly. Much faster." She stepped inside and rubbed her hands together. "Mind if I borrow some clothes?"

Marron nodded, her mouth still slacked open in the stage Pan was in. She knew Pan was always the impatient one, but she wasn't dunce. She knew not to fly in a storm. Had something happened? Marron took Pan's hand and led her to the bathroom where she stripped her and wrapped a robe over her and got out a pair of long sleeve and blue pants pajamas for her. Pan changed and smiled at Marron.

"Thanks, I owe you one." She hugged her friend and that's when Marron knew something was wrong. It was another one of Pan's hugs, but this time it had a meaning to it; like she really needed it.

"Pan…are you okay?" Marron asked as they separated.

Pan smiled and opened the bathroom door about to leave. "Of course, never better." They walked into the living room where Pan wrapped herself in the blanket. "So what are we watching?"

"Forensic Files." Bra said as she popped in the tape. "I need ideas for when I kill my employees."

Everyone laughed as they watched the first case. Pan kept dotting down notes that she could use for her story. They were watching the trial of mass rapist and murderer, and Marron finally got the nerve to bring up what the entire event was based on.

"I don't know. She seems to be going over board with the acting. I don't think she was raped, especially since he was her boyfriend." She crossed her arms and hoped that Pan would do what she normally did and state her opinion.

And she was right.

"Well, actually she can still be a victim. If she said no then he should've stopped, but if he didn't then he did rape her. If it was against her will it still counts, no matter who it was." She didn't look at her but continued to stare at the television and her notes.

"Well, what would some of the symptom be for being raped by your boyfriend?" Marron tried her best not to sound obvious.

"Hmm," Pan twitched her lip. "Well, there are many symptoms. Anger, disloyalty towards men, aggression, depression. The victim could have physical harm to like scars and bruises, and unconscious side effects too."

"Like having bad nightmares?" Marron popped out to quickly and Pan finally understood why they were doing this.

They thought Pan was raped. That she couldn't handle herself by herself and let a man have her way with her.

Pan was quarter Saiyan and knew how to get a guy off. How could they think that she was raped. Or that she would give herself up so low. She stared at Marron's crystal eyes. She still remembered when they found her screaming in her sleep, but it wasn't from being raped, it was from something else. Pan had to clear it up before it went to far. She wasn't a victim.

"Hey, popcorn would go great with this. Want to help me fix it?" Pan said hopping up as she looked at Marron.

Marron nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Pan turned her around and shut the door so the others wouldn't hear. She crossed her arms in a Vegeta like way. "The answer is no."

Marron blinked at her. "No what?"

Pan sighed and ran her fingers through her damp hair. "Back in Cali, that never happened to me. The nightmare was something else that happened." She took another sigh, ready to spill the beans. "But he did try." Marron knew she meant her boyfriend back in America. "We were dating for two years and he thought that we were far enough for it. So he advanced and-" Pan bit her lip and looked down at the floor. It wasn't that she was sad, but embarrassed. "I couldn't do anything. I was so confused and scared that I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if what I was about to do was right. So I panicked and said no and he kept on coming onto me."

Pan shook her head and held back the tears. Marron had silent tears well up in her eyes. This definitely sounded like a rape story. "I was lost. Didn't exist practically. But then I saw this." She held out her right hand and on the middle finger was the promise ring that Pan received before she left. "So I pushed him away. Ran off, and hopped a plane. That happened the night before I arrived here." She rubbed her arms and gave Marron a smile that had no meaning to it. "But you want to know something funny? After he did that, I still have feelings for him."

Marron walked up to Pan and draped her arms around her, but Pan wouldn't cry. She blinked away the threatening tears and nodded to Marron. "Don't tell anyone, kay? Just between you and me." she smiled and held out her pinky.

Marron smiled too and locked her pinky with Pan's. "Promise."

* * *

Goten landed on the ground of with sweat dripping down from his forehead. Uub was panting in front of him as he also landed. It was bright and sunny and perfect weather for sparring. That's what they were doing now. Trunks was too tired to train and decided to spend his day off at home. 

Goten put his hand over his stomach. "Lets stop to eat somewhere."

Uub nodded his head in agreement and they took off for Gohan's place. Videl was a great cook since Chi-chi taught her. When they got there, Goten climbed through the window and Uub went through the door.

"Morning everyone!" Goten shouted. Gohan smiled at him as he walked out of the dining room.

"Let me guess, you want something to eat?" Gohan smiled and pointed to the kitchen. "Help yourselves." Goten and Uub raced in there, almost knocking Videl over. They came back with giant plates of food and they ate furiously like the gluttons they were.

Pan descended down the steps, still in her pajamas and her hair ruffled. She looked like she just woke up. She didn't even acknowledge the others as she walked outside. They all watched her curiously. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleep walking. When she came back, she sat the mail on the table and plopped down on the couch.

Goten turned to his brother, "What's with her?"

Gohan chuckled. "She just signed a deal with her publisher and she was up all night writing. I even bought her a laptop just for the occasion." He salted his eggs and scooped them into his mouth.

"That's great! I can't believe little Panny is becoming a novelist." Uub said as he looked back at Pan's sleeping form. Videl picked up the letters on the table and sorted through them.

"Hmm." She walked over to Pan and shook her slightly on the shoulder. "Pan, you got a letter."

Pan groaned and lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Goten and Uub and just blinked at them like she was trying to analyze them. "When did you get here?"

"We've been her for a while. Morning sunshine." Goten said as he watched her amused.

Videl handed her the letter and Pan looked at the address. She slid her tongue over her lip and slipped it into her pajama bottom back pocket.

"Aren't you going to read it, honey?" Videl asked.

Pan smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not important." She took her place at the table and began to make her plate. She tried her best to calm her wild frizzy hair.

Gohan swallowed his food. "Are you sure? It could be something from your editor."

Pan smiled. "It's not." She grabbed her plate and stood up. "I'm going to go upstairs and eat. Goten, tell Marron that I'll be over at her house today so she can go job hunting with me. Tell her I have at least three possible choices." Goten had his mouth full and gave her a thumbs up as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom.

Pan took out the letter and stared at it. She put her thumb under the flap about to open it, but thought against it and put it in her bottom desk drawer. She took out a pair of gray sweats and a T-shirt and changed. Her hair was practically useless and she wasn't going to do much with it so she held it back with her infamous orange bandana. She fell over on her bed and rolled over to her back.

She stayed like that thinking. She wasn't even sure if she was thinking or dazing out. It was strange. She picked off her breakfast with her fingers and popped them into her mouth and chewed.

Back in high school, Pan had a crush on Trunks Vegeta Briefs. She didn't know why or when it started, but all she knew that everything he did made her shiver and he would pop out of no where in her mind. All through high school she told herself that she was fooling herself and that she didn't love Trunks. A simple girl crush, that's what it was. So by her junior year, he was just Pan's friend.

But then when she was senior he was dared to give her a hickey. She thought it was just between friends, and that's all it was, but it caused an effect on her. When his lips and teeth grazed her skin, she felt all the emotions erupt back in her again. And to make it worse, it left a permanent scar below her neck line and above her shoulder. She tried to cover it up, but one day her boyfriend saw it and Pan told him it was a scar she got when she was little.

She ran her hand over it. That stupid scar was just a reminder of childhood fantasy and as a constant reminder of him. That's why in that same year, she told her parents she was going to America, to get away from him. After four years, she thought that she could be back to her normal self. The scar was nothing but a piece of skin, but not now. It was like he cursed her to always be thinking of him. As if seeing her being tortured from his mistake was amusing to him.

She sighed and lifted herself up. She wasn't going to sulk. Trunks was not her life. She had to make her own decisions and that was final. Her world would not revolve around an already taken lavender haired boy.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "Look at you. What happened to you girl?" She shook her head and rolled her shoulders. "I am a confident woman who controls her own life. I will not waste my life away because I did not get what I want." She nodded and got on her tennis shoes. Maybe a nice jog would help things.

She raced down stairs where everyone was in the living room and her mother was doing the dishes. "I'm going to the park." She called as she ran out the door.

She got to the park rather quickly and she pulled her hair into a pony tail, but kept the bandana on. She jogged at a normal human pace on the concrete sidewalk. The air was fresh and crisp. The sun was much bright and warm. And the entire park was like rolling greens and flowers.

She nodded her head to the people she passed. This was a good way to get her mind off of things; CC president and most famous and richest things.

"Hey Pan-chan."

She turned to see the man she definitely didn't want to see come jogging up next to her wearing his own jogging suit.

Pan missed where the sidewalk turned and tripped on the grass and landed right on her stomach. Of all the damn people to show up. She spit out some of the grass from her mouth and saw that Trunks bent down to her and heaved her up by her arm.

"Careful Panny, you need to watch where you're going." He joked as he dusted her off. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn't have to be careful if he didn't show up, but it would cause him to ask a bunch of questions that she didn't need.

"Uh, yeah. So, uh, how are you and Clarrissa?" She could've asked anything. How's work? Did you see the game last Sunday? Boxers or Briefs? But she had to ask that one.

"Uh, we're good. We're doing something new though." he said as they started to jog.

"Oh really?" Pan asked, trying to be as sincere as she could be, but jealousy was seething inside her. She already knew what he would say, so she braced herself for impact.

"Yeah. She's moving in with me. I'm fixing one of the guest bedrooms to her liking." Pan completely stopped and Trunks stopped too.

"That's it?" She asked amazed.

"Huh? Yeah. Were you expecting me to say something else?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

_Uh oh. He's cornered me, but he hasn't caught me_. "You just seemed real worried about something. Moving in isn't that big for you guys, is it?" They started to jog again.

"Well, it is to me. She'll be there all the time now; day and night. And there is more to it. She wanted us to marry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I told her I wasn't ready yet. She's sweet, but sometimes she goes for things without thinking about the consequences. Marriage is a big step."

"Yeah it is. It's like a new world and you realize you're stuck with some guy you didn't know."

"And not only that, but it's not just love that holds it together. It's commitment, trust, honesty-"

"Loyalty, morality, the works. Trust me, I know. It's not a game."

Trunks looked up and smiled at her. "Right. And, well, there are some things of me she doesn't quite know yet." He gave a guilty little grin.

"Oh? Like what?" She smiled at him, even though she didn't want to.

"Well, she doesn't know that we're Saiyans." He gave a small chuckle. "She thinks we can fly because we all studied under ancient Zuchichi martial arts."

Pan laughed. "What kind of name is that? And she believed it?"

"Well, it's better than saying we're aliens. At least to others we're still human." He shrugged his shoulders. "I just hope that she understands why I've kept it a secret when I tell her."

Pan felt her stomach line drop some. "So you are going to marry her?"

Again Trunks shrugged. "I really don't know. It's just, uh, I don't know. It's like something's telling me to keep waiting. Maybe something will happen to help me with my decision. Help me make the right decision."

Pan couldn't say anything. She felt like smiling, but if he saw her smiling stupidly, he would get curious. Besides, she was getting over him. There was no way she was going to let herself get all worked up for nothing.

"So, speaking of relationships, how's your honey doing?" Trunks asked poking her in the ribs.

"Huh? Oh him." She forgot about him. "I got a letter from him today."

"Cool. What did it say?"

Pan shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't read it."

"Why?"

"Didn't feel like it."

Trunks laughed. "That's just like you Pan." He gave her his famous smile and Pan was completely hypnotized to it.

"Oof!" She tripped over the water fountain and twisted her ankle. "Dammit!" She hopped up and down on one foot. "I'm so clumsy!"

Trunks took her arm. "Let me help then."

"Uh, I'm fine Trunks." But he didn't listen to her. He swung her on his back and began to piggyback ride her.

"Like I said Panny. You need to be careful. See, you already hurt yourself." He walked through the park and people pointed at them. Pan couldn't help but blush.

"I'm fine, Boxer boy. It's just sprained at the most, not even that probably." But she didn't fight against him. Instead she leaned into him and draped her arms on his shoulders.

Trunks smiled. "If I wasn't here you could've killed yourself."

"Humph. If it wasn't for you I would've watched where I was going instead of concentrating on your love life."

"Touché Panny." He walked out of the park and into the parking lot. "Oh, by the way, did Gohan stop by CC last night?"

Pan blinked. "No, why?"

"His car is still at the office. I pulled it up to my private lot so no one would notice. Do you know why it was there?"

Pan wanted to slap herself. "Uh, yeah. I was going to see you and Marron called me and I forgot that I had a car. Good thing Dad didn't need it. I'm so use to flying."

Trunks smiled. "Alright. Well, I'll bring by to him later. Let me take you somewhere. We can stop by my office if you like."

Pan smiled. "You know actually, I could go for a smoothie." He opened the door and she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Alright, smoothie it is." He got in and turned the ignition and zoomed off.

* * *

Marron picked up Goten's dirty clothes off the floor and threw them into the laundry basket. His gym was a total wreck and she was so sick of seeing it she had to clean it herself. She threw away his trash and lifted up the coffee table he kept in there. The drawer in the coffee table slid open and she saw several playboy magazines and hentai. 

"Oh for the love of Dende. I thought I told him no more." She picked up the magazines, but they slipped out of her hands and scattered on the floor. "I swear, what's so special about naked women? Whores." She bent down to pick them up. "I know men have them, but-" She stopped as she picked one of them up. It had opened to a particular picture of a woman massaging her breasts with her legs opened. "Oh shit."

The woman was Clarrissa.

Marron flipped it to the cover to check the date. It was published April of this year. She flipped it open to back to the picture to check that it was her. Sure enough it was.

"Oh Dende! Marron! It's not what it looks like!" Goten was in the door way with his eyes wide. "Those someone bought me! I was going to return them, but I forgot about them."

Marron looked up at him. "Does Trunks know?" She asked quietly.

Goten almost fell over. "Huh!"

Marron walked over to him. "Does he know about this?" She handed him the magazine opened to the picture of Clarrissa. Goten looked at it with a blush rising over his cheeks. He was going to tell her that this woman wasn't as nearly as beautiful as her, but then he realized he knew this woman.

"Holy shit. It's Clarrissa." Marron swiped the magazine away from his eyes and he blushed crimson.

"Does he know about this?" She asked stabbing her index finger on the cover.

"She only told him she was a model."

Marron growled. "She's a model alright, but not the kind we thought." She walked past him and threw away the magazines, but kept the one that had Claire's picture in it. She hid it where she knew Goten would never look; in her tampon box.


	5. Roses, Chocolate, and Paparazzi

**Five: Roses, Chocolate, and Paparazzi**

_Have you ever seen those magazines that told about some actress with some actor, and they think they might be having an affair, but they have no proof? Paparazzi doesn't know the truth so they will sell whatever they can to have ratings. Why can't they mind their business? Because that's not what their paid for. They stretch the truth so people will pick it up and read it.  
_

_It's not easy being famous. Everyone butts into your life, and they want to get into all of your business. Fans say they know you best, but they only know what they see. Then you have rivals because you're seen with someone's favorite. Your life isn't simple and it has to be on hold. If something embarrasses you and it happens on television, prepare to see it three times a day, everyday in the newspaper, and weekly in the magazines. _

_Good thing this doesn't happen to me.  
-Trunks Briefs

* * *

_

Pan yawned widely. It had been three days and she still didn't have a job, but today was the day she would though. Bra had agreed to take her places of any choice, and that's where they were now. It was already three, and they had no choices left. They had used up all their choices in the help wanted ads.

Bra sighed loudly. "If you weren't so damn picky we could've already got you a job," she said as she pulled into the main road.

"I know, but I want my job to be something I like." Pan leaned against the window. She watched the scenery fly by.

"Well, if you want to have a place of your own, then you need a job." Then Bra smiled widely and gasped. "You can stay with me! But you have to pay at least a quarter of the rent, so you need a job."

"Bra, I don't like to live with friends,and don't want to impose on you."

"Nonsense! I won't hear of it. Besides, it'll be like a giant sleepover all the time!" She clapped her hands for a second before returning them to the steering.

Pan shrugged. "Alright, I guess it's okay." She changed the radio station to avoid one of the songs she wasn't very fond of.

"You can help me with stocks and inventory," Bra suggested.

Pan shook her head. "No, I don't want to have to be around underwear all the time. Besides, seeing those women all pretty gets me so jealous!" Pan pretended to pout.

"Aw, c'mon Pan. You're great with files and you know the filing system and you're really good with an office." Then Bra twitched her lip. "Hey, has Trunks got his own secretary yet?"

Pan shrugged. "No, I don't think- hey wait! You don't want me to be Trunks' secretary, do you?" She widened her eyes at her.

"It's your last chance Pan-chan. It's that or nothing." She did an illegal U-turn and drove down to CC.

* * *

Clarrissa pulled out of the studio parking lot and drove down the street until she got to traffic. It wasn't bad, just slow. She took the time to pop in her favorite CD and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. 

A news stand was beside her, hosted by a blind man; just when you thought you saw it all. Clarrissa laughed, but decided to pull up. She parked her car beside it and climbed out. He was blind, so he wouldn't notice her taking one of the magazines. She walked up to the stand slowly and silently, glad that traffic was particularly loud. She picked up the Tokyo Journal and stuffed it under her arm.

"You gonna pay for those, ain't ya?" The blind man asked. Clarrissa turned around.

"Why yes I was. I was just getting the money for them." She opened her purse up.

"Sure ya were." She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled out seventy-five cents and handed it to him.

"Thank you." She walked away and cursed under her breath.

"I heard that." He called after her. Clarrissa ignored him and got into her car and pulled out of the way.

She decided to take the long way home so she turned her car around and went in the other direction. At a red light, she picked up the magazine to see what was the top stories. She almost choked on what she saw. She slammed on the gas and drove towards Capsule Corporations.

She pulled into the parking lot so furiously angry that she didn't even bother to park it correctly and she pulled in halfway on the sidewalk. She charged right into the building without greeting the head desk and straight for the elevator and stabbed Trunks' floor's button and waited for the elevator to lift her up. She tapped her foot furiously and skimmed over what the magazine article read, going over it and getting madder.

Finally she got where she needed to go and busted through Trunks' office door. He just hung up the phone and looked up at her.

"Is something wrong?"

She slammed the magazine on his desk. "This! Look at this! Have you seen this!" She jabbed her manicured finger at the cover and then opened it up and read out loud. "The new start of a new relationship? Or is Trunks Briefs, president of Capsule Corporations, having an affair? Our beloved ,rich man was seen in the park three days ago on July sixteenth, carrying a dazzling woman on his back." She glared at him and he ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"This woman is claimed to be Pan Son, granddaughter of the great and former Hercule. The two were spotted having a simple jog in the park, but Pan Son seemed to be distracted with the handsome man, because she was seen tripping and stumbling all over herself, then hurt her ankle when Trunks Briefs romantically carried her to his car and then drove off." Trunks was almost laughing, but bit his lip shut as he saw Clarrissa's glare. She continued to read it.

"We have found that Trunks Briefs is currently dating super model, Clarrissa Taonji. It has not yet been determined if the two have cut it off, or if Trunks is secretly having an affair behind her back. Our sources have told us that Trunks Briefs and Pan Son have been friends since child hood and knew each other since they were in diapers." She was breathing hard and every word she said was a hiss. "Watch out Clarrissa, it seems that you're man might have his eye on another hot babe. " She slammed the magazine down and slammed her hand over it.

"This is absurd!" She yelled. "What the hell were you doing in the park with her! Carrying her!"

"Like what the magazine said, I was jogging in the park and Pan was there," he said calmly, "Also, she twisted her ankle and I carried her. You don't actually believe that do you?" His eyes were laughing at her.

She huffed. "Everyone's going to think that we're breaking up or something."

Trunks shrugged. "So let them." She stared at him like she was slapped. "Who cares what they write. What's the worse that could happen?"

She pressed both her hands on the desk and leaned forward. "Trunks, this can ruin our reputation."

He laughed. "So what? I'm still going to be president and you're still going to be a model. What part of our reputation can they ruin?"

She just gaped at him like he was stupid. "Our relationship! They'll start writing about if we're gonna cut it off or how badly it's going."

"Who cares?" Trunks leaned back and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Our relationship is none of their business. It's no one's business, but ours. Do what I do and ignore the press."

She bit her lip and stood up. "Trunks, I want you to stop seeing Pan."

Trunks sat up, "What? No. She's my friend."

Clarrissa was fuming. "No! Why don't you care what they write!"

Trunks stood up. "Why _do_ you care! I'm not going to stop seeing Pan!"

"So you do love her!"

"No I don't! Can't a guy just have a friend without him dating her!"

"Why is she so more important than me!"

"She's not more important than you!"

"You sure do act like she is!"

"You're my girlfriend, she's my friend who happens to be a girl! Sorry she wasn't born with a penis 'cause that seems like it would really help!"

"I can't believe you're fighting me over this!"

"You started it!" Trunks took a breath and swallowed some saliva. "You really think that I'm having an affair with Pan, don't you?"

Clarrissa was red in the face and breathing hard. "What am I suppose to believe, Trunks?"

"You're supposed to believe me!" He angrily punched the desk and it snapped in half and papers flew everywhere. "Great, I'll get Pan to file those." He bent down and picked them back up.

"What! Pan comes over here!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Trunks grit his teeth and stood up and slammed the papers on the broken desk. "That's right! She does! And starting Wednesday, she's my new secretary!"

Clarrissa screamed. "You bastard! You are seeing her! I will not tolerate this in our relationship! I will not have you with Pan!"

"Then get out!" He roared. The pictures on the desk fell off the wall and the frame shattered. Clarrissa had her mouth open and Trunks caught himself. "Just get out of my office." He said calmly as he sat down in his chair. "We'll talk about this at home"

Clarrissa had tears running down her face and she gathered her purse off the floor. "Trunks, I just want you to know that I love you very much, but it's your decision that can keep our relationship strong." She held her head high as she walked out of the room. Trunks held his face in his hands.

Pan was floating on Trunks' back office balcony, tears streaming down her face. She hugged herself and flew off. It would be her fault if Clarrissa and Trunks broke up. They had that fight because of her. Pan couldn't live with the guilt. So she knew what to do. She would have to stop seeing Trunks. She cried harder. Her heart was completely broken.

She flew off and back into her bedroom. Luckily her parents were gone.

_I'm sorry Trunks. I'm sorry I caused all of this._

Trunks placed his hand over his heart. So much sadness. He wanted to cry, but these weren't his feelings. They didn't seem like his feelings. Then he jumped up when he heard her.

"Pan?" He looked around, but didn't see her; he searched for her ki, but couldn't find it. He sighed and sat back down. Maybe he was hearing things. Maybe he was going crazy.

* * *

Bra covered her mouth with her hand. In her hands was the penthouse magazine that Marron had showed her. "Dende, she never told me about this." Bra said in aghast. "It's not even on her papers." 

She handed it back to Marron. "It seems that not even the paparazzi knows about this. Have you seen today's edition of Tokyo Journal?" She picked it up from the coffee table and handed it to Bra. "I get a package of them at the restaurant weekly for selling."

Bra opened the page of the Trunks and Pan article and read over it. She started laughing. "Kami! What did Trunks say?"

Marron shrugged. "Trunks doesn't read things like that, 'cause he's mostly in them talking about stupid shit. But I did see Clarrissa buy one."

Bra gasped. "Really?"

Marron nodded. "Yeah, my restaurant's right next to the news stand owned by Johnny the blind man. I was taking out the trash when I saw her."

"Damn, she must be pissed." Bra smiled though. "Serves her right though. Karma, what goes around comes around, and she got hit with it." She set the magazine on the table. "I wonder if Trunks knows about her modeling for hentai."

"No, you know how protective he is, especially if it's his girlfriend." Marron sat down and crossed her arms. "And that's a recent issue too, she's been doing it for quite awhile. Good thing Trunks doesn't have a subscription. Wish I could say the same for Goten." Marron rolled her brilliant blue eyes.

Bra shrugged. "Hey, guys are guys, we can't do anything about it. Besides, Trunks only likes Maxim like Uub; it has women too."

"Yeah, but they're clothed. You know I actually do enjoy their jokes though." Marron laughed. "Goten also has some. I'm married to the biggest pervert of all time." They both laughed.

"You know, I wonder if Pan saw this." She pointed to the Tokyo Journal.

Marron shrugged. "We'll ask her later. Right now, it's time for some margaritas!" She got up and cha cha'd to the kitchen.

* * *

Trunks knocked on Pan's window and it made her jump. She had read the letter that was sent to her a few days ago and her eyes were puffy and red. She couldn't avoid him because he knew she was there, and she couldn't lock the window, because he was watching her. She got up, rubbed her eyes, and opened the window. Trunks stepped inside. 

"You okay Panny?" He asked as he touched her shoulder.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, it's just allergies," she lied. She gave a hollow laugh. "You seem upset, what's wrong?"

"Me and Clarrissa-"

"Clarrissa and I." She corrected out of habit.

"-had a fight today. Because of the Tokyo Journal. I don't know if you read it or not ,but-"

"It had an article about you and I. I know, I usually don't read those things, but I saw our picture on the cover." She walked over to the bed and motioned for him to sit down.

"Oh," he sat down next to her. "I see. Well, Clarrissa isn't too happy."

Pan turned her head and frowned. "Yeah, I know," she muttered.

Trunks blinked, "What?"

"I said I would think so. I would be mad too, I guess." She couldn't look at him, but instead stare at the wall. He noted this and looked down at the letter and picked it up. "It's from my boyfriend. He'll be here in two weeks to see me. He's staying at a hotel."

Trunks looked up from the letter to her. "Is this why you're upset?"

"No, it's not that."

"So you've finally admitted being upset." Pan blushed and felt Trunks put another hand on her shoulder. "You want to talk about it?"

She turned around to see him and got lost in his sapphire orbs. In the dim light of her room, they still sparked and shone like they had their own sun. She was hooked on them and couldn't turn away.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Pan shook her head. "No, I'm not mad at you. But I do have something to tell you." She moved her legs so she would fully see him. "Today, I went back to your office; I flew actually." she looked down, like she was disgracing herself and she felt like she was. "But I eavesdropped on you and Claire. I didn't mean too, but I heard my name, and," Pan felt the tears and she tried to hide them. If she brushed them away, he would know she was crying. So she bent her head down lower to avoid meeting his gaze. "I tried to leave, but I couldn't. I'm sorry. I heard what she said and, Trunks, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I should've left." She shook her head and gave a false smile. "You shouldn't even stick up for a girl like me."

Trunks lifted her head by using his thumb and index finger to lift her chin. His sapphire eyes locked with her raven ones. "A girl like you is my friend. Besides, I told her I wasn't going to stop seeing you. And if she doesn't like my friends, then she doesn't like me."

The tears started to fall and Pan's heart leapt into her chest. She definitely felt herself blush as he wiped her tears from her eyes' rims.

Her throat was dry and she definitely felt clammy. She swallowed hard to void these symptoms and finally choked up some words that she formed to say, "But I don't want you guys to break up because of me."

Trunks smiled. "You're sweet Pan, but I don't think Clarrissa and me have broken up, and if we do, it's okay." He saw her frown. She looked so cute, but he wanted to see her smile; she was even cuter when she did. "I will always have you to be there for me. At least you know me well enough to not believe what those bastards wrote."

Pan bit her lip. "I just don't want anyone to be mad at me." Was it just her, or was the gap between them getting smaller?

Trunks couldn't look away from her eyes. They were shiny of the tears; tears she had cried because she didn't want him to be upset. These tears were for him and he knew, definitely, that Pan would never be seen crying, especially for any man, but she was crying for him. Sure, she fought them, but they still appeared.

For some reason he wanted to taste them.

He bent his head down and to her cheek that one runaway tear and slid down. He ran his tongue up her cheek to catch the escapee. The salt slid into his taste buds and his feelings went whacko. Her skin tasted so sweet, like a taste he remembered long ago or one that was entirely new to him, he couldn't tell. But he needed more, and he didn't fight them, but he couldn't scare her; he had to go little.

Maybe the spot by her nose. He dipped his head down tracing her cheek with his lips. His desires did not change, but instead grew stronger. Maybe the area beside her lips would be enough for him.

Pan couldn't take it. The way his tongue traced over her face and now moving down to her lips. She just couldn't take it. She lifted her face higher and locked lips with him. Both sets of lips massaged each other and Trunks slipped his tongue through and into her mouth. Now he knew that his senses were swarming and he felt heat rise in his chest and spread out. His heart raced against hers as she melted against his chest.

There was nothing in the world. Nothing, but them. No Clarrissa, no problems, no reporters. Just them.

Trunks pulled away from her lips and kissed down her chin and down her neck. She shivered as he gently pushed her down on the bed. His kisses were so blazing. Like everywhere his lips touched on her skin was a small fire, that gave sensual warm heat to her. She was powerless over him, he had her. He needed more of her taste, but the shirt was in the way.

Without even thinking he lifted it up and licked the area above her bra. He moved his head up slowly back up to her neck. She was panting hard and he could feel the hardness in his pants as he felt her chest rise and fall under him. He moved his hair out of the way as he grazed her neck again, this time with more sucking.

Then he saw her scar.

He lifted his head a just a little to look at it. Teeth marks. Saiyan teeth marks. He had done that. This was bad.

Finally his senses came back to him. He sat up and looked at Pan, her shirt open and panting. How could he do this to her? Had he really sunk so low? Pan bit her lip and pulled her shirt down and sat up.

"I'm sorry Trunks."

Trunks blinked at her. "For what?"

She looked on the bed. "For that. Leading you on like that, when you have a girlfriend."

Trunks couldn't believe her. She was taking the blame after what he did. And guiltily, he wanted to do it again, but he couldn't do that. "Where did you get that mark on your neck?"

Pan lifted her hand to cover it. "You saw it, huh? It doesn't matter, I got it when I was little." She told him the same story she told everyone else.

"You got that from me. I remember, except I thought it wouldn't leave a mark."

They were silent for a little while. No movement.

Pan shifted her feet as she stood up. "You will still be my friend, right? And I still have a job to look forward to?" She looked at him wearily.

Trunks smiled and nodded. "But, let's not speak of this. My girlfriend thinks I'm cheating, and after that she's partially right."

Pan gave a hallow laugh followed by awkward silence. She bit her lip, unsure what she should do now. Half of her wanted to get away from Trunks, but another half wanted to stay and talk to him.

Trunks picked up the letter. "So, why are you upset that he's coming?"

Pan shrugged, glad for the new subject. "I don't know if I am upset or not. I miss him, but then I don't." She looked up at him. "I know, it's stupid."

"Well if you don't want to see him, then tell him not to come." Trunks said simply. For some reason, he found this guy to be a threat.

Pan rubbed her knuckles. "Well, it isn't that simple, 'cause I do want to see him. Just, I don't know if I will want to be with him. I can't tell if he's Mr. Right or Right Now, but I don't want to be alone."

Trunks smiled and moved over to the window. "You won't be alone, Pan. You got someone out there. Maybe right under your nose." He gave another smile and opened the glass. "Take care Pan. "

She smiled. "You too. See you at work Wednesday."

Trunks climbed out and floated in mid-air. "Hey, I have a condo out at the beach. Maybe tomorrow we, as in all of us, can take a week's vacation there." Trunks suggested. "You know, before we have budget cuts."

Pan laughed and smiled. "Sounds good Trunks. Have you told the others?"

Trunks shook his head. "Not yet. Clarrissa doesn't even know yet, but she would like the beach, I think,and I'll just tell her it's for business."

Pan laughed. "Trunks, you dog." He simply shrugged and Pan waved good bye to him.

She slipped back into her room. Strangely, she wasn't upset anymore. Not even after the party his tongue had on her skin. It was like it was just a friendship thing; like he had been dared to do it, again. Pan felt a smile creep up. But it still felt nice. But Pan couldn't think of that when her boyfriend was coming soon.

But when Trunks found his mark, she didn't know what he felt about it. It seemed like he was sad that he did it and also glad he did. She didn't even know if she wanted him to be sorry or thankful about his mark. When had she thought of it as "his mark"? Just because he did it, doesn't mean it's his.

"Pan, we're home!" Called Gohan. Pan ran downstairs to greet her parents.


	6. Bad Dreams

**Six: Bad Dreams**

_Ever since you came back, I can't stop thinking about you. It's like a curse, you're always on my brain.  
I'm so confused, I don't know what to do. Even when I'm with her, I can't help, but say your name._

_Your face is always painted to my eyes.  
And when I see you smile, it makes my heart stop.  
I'm always daydreaming now, my head in the skies.  
Every time I see you, I feel my stomach drop._

_But I have my own ,who is sleeping beside me now.  
But it feels you are mine and I can almost see it's true.  
So, you're always on my mind. Can you tell me how?  
Why can't I ever tell my brain to stop thinking of you?  
-Trunks Briefs_

_

* * *

_

Trunks flipped off the television and looked at his lover's sleeping form to make sure she was asleep. He knew she was, because her ki was sleeping also, and she doesn't know how to fix that. He smiled and took out a book from his night stand drawer.

It was Pan's published book called The Satin Bloody Gown. It was a rather good book about a detective named Kurt Travis Begefens and his female partner, Anny Nosp. They had strange names, but it definitely suited their character. Apparently, they were partner detectives in a murder mystery case, where they had barely found enough evidence on the victims. Pan told Trunks that it was also a love story, so he knew that the two main characters would get together sometime, even though Kurt had a wife; she was a total bitch.

Clarrissa stirred beside him and he hid the book by the side of the bed. She just rolled over so he could see her face now. He checked out that she was asleep and picked the book back up and propped it on his knees.

Pan's book hadn't hit the shelves yet, but she gave him this copy. It wouldn't sell until Thursday, so Pan wanted to know what others thought of it. Marron, Bra, and Uub got a copy too; Goten didn't, she knew he would use it as a table stand.

Trunks smiled. Even though he just read the first three chapters, the book sent chills up his spine with anticipation and suspense. His Pan really was a good writer, and he knew this book would be great for the rates. Her birthday was coming up next month and he had an idea to make a commercial about the book. That way more people would see it and want to buy it. Besides, he didn't know what else to get her; Pan would never tell him, but he knew nothing fancy and nothing that she would only wear once. And a commercial she can't wear at all, so it was perfect.

Trunks marked the page where he was and set the book back in his drawer. It was getting late and he had to hurry and pack for the trip the next morning. They were going to take the plane, but he still needed to get sleep.

The only problem was that the earlier events of that day still crept in his mind. He felt lower than dirt, because next to him was a beautiful woman who was his girlfriend and all he wanted was Pan. Maybe the beach trip wasn't such a good idea.

Finally, Trunks got himself to sleep.

* * *

Trunks found himself in a place he didn't know. It looked like a living room of some sort. How did he get here? He heard voices upstairs and then heard thundering footsteps. A bunch of girls raced down in their pajamas and underwear. What were _they_ doing here? No one noticed him, and that's when he realized it was a dream. 

"Shh! She's coming! We don't want to embarrass her!" Whispered one of the three girls. She had streaked blonde hair and glasses. They spoke English, but oddly he knew what they were saying; like his brain was a calculator of the language.

"She's so lucky to get him," said one with sort brown hair and in her underwear.

"Oh! I think they're going to kiss!" Said the curly brunette, who was peeping out the window. "It's confirmed! Pan has locked lips with the most hunkiest guy on campus!" They all giggled and jumped up and down.

"Here she comes! Everyone act normal!" They all raced into the living room and one went completely through Trunks. They jumped on the couch and pretended to watch television while the door opened. Pan walked in wearing a black skirt and a red sweater. She looked up at the other girls who blinked back at her.

"What are you guys doing up?" She asked as she set her purse on the night stand table.

"Waiting for you to give us the juicy details! So how did it go?" Asked the girl with glasses.

"C'mon, Rebecca, You know I don't tell things like that." Pan said. She took off her sweater and had a plain white tee under it.

"Aw, c'mon. You have to tell us. I mean you're dating Eric Stanson, the hottest guy on campus! We all envy you! So tell us how it was!" Shouted the brunette girl.

Pan smiled a little with a blush. "He took me out to dinner and a movie, that's all."

"What about the kiss?" asked Rebecca again.

Pan giggled and Trunks felt hot jealousy run through his veins. "Good enough that I just can't describe it in words." She winked at them and climbed up the steps. "Night guys." They all groaned and the picture faded.

Trunks found out that he was at another dorm and there was heavy drinking going on. Music was playing loudly with half naked dancers swaying their bodies to the music. Pan had to be here somewhere, so where was she?

The giant banner across the top read "End Of First Semester Party!" Trunks looked around, but couldn't see Pan anywhere. He tried to push himself through, but then remembered that it was only a dream, so he just stepped through people. He looked around until he saw her in the backyard with other girls. He slipped himself through the solid wall and got outside in the night air. Three different girls were crowding her and Pan seemed so young. She looked exactly the way she did when she left so she had to be only eighteen at the most. She was blushing furiously and her head was bent down. Trunks immediately knew something was wrong.

"-and he doesn't like you! You got little miss look-at-me-I'm-from-Japan!" said one of the girls. She seemed to be the leader of the group and older than Pan.

He saw Pan grit her teeth and try her best not to knock this girl right out; Trunks could even sense the rise in her ki, but the girls couldn't. They didn't know how angry she was.

"So why don't you go back to your little island and stay there, wang-chang-chung?" Her friends laughed and Pan gripped her fist. "Oh, you getting mad? Want me to stop?" The girls burst out laughing. "Word of advice, sushi-girl, stay away from my man!" She leaned her head in a threatening way, "Got that, pussy?"

Pan had enough. No one calls her that and gets away with it. Pan pulled her fist back and the girl screamed. Trunks tried to stop her, but he went right through. Then an arm came out and pulled her fist back. It belonged to a man with short dark black hair with his bangs white and icy blue eyes. He had on a university jersey and baggy jeans. He was medium build and seemed to have good muscles like a football player.

"Now what's this I hear about foreigners when I'm from Australia myself?" He said. Pan dropped her fist to look at him.

The girls stared at him mortified. The leader seemed to be the only one with vocal cords. "Er-Eric! I didn't see you there! We were just talking, you know, a little girl talk." She stuttered.

Was this guy so important? Was this the same Eric that Pan was dating in the last dream? Eric Stanson? Trunks went to see and sure enough, there was Stanson printed on the back of his jersey.

"Didn't sound like girl talk to me. It seemed like you three were picking on lovely Ms. Son here." He draped an arm over her shoulder that Trunks knew he did several times with Pan. Oddly though, he felt odd embarrassment and saw Pan's cheeks go bright red. This wasn't his feelings, they were Pan's. The three girls looked at him.

"Surely you don't think she's 'lovely'!" The only one who ever spoke said.

"I think she's very lovely. And pretty, smart, sexy, brilliant, and a more better person than what you seem to be." He said as he walked behind Pan with his arm still draped over her shoulder. Every compliment that he said made Pan's cheeks flare up.

The girls just stood and gaped like a fish. Finally one of them angrily hissed and stomped her feet. "Fine! We're seniors anyway! We don't need you or that freshman!" They stomped off and back to the party.

Eric smirked and Pan removed his arm from him and turned to face him. "Thanks, but you should've left them to me. I would've taught them a valuable lesson."

Eric laughed. "Yeah, but you would've also got arrested and serving five to ten years." He laughed some more. "Want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"Uh, sure whatever. It's freshman six." They began walking down the concrete path and Trunks was following. Pan had her hands in her pockets with her thumbs hanging out. "How did you know who I was?"

Eric smiled. "We have Social Affects and Status together. You sit in the second row."

"Oh, you a senior also?"

"No, I'm actually an assistant professor, not actually a student. I teach medical technology, so I don't have any classes with you."

"Oh, cool. So you might have to teach me sometime."

"You planning on being in the medical field?"

Pan shrugged. "I'm not sure right now. I think I'm leaning towards psychiatry."

"That's a good career, like helping people?"

"I like to hear what's wrong with them so I can feel better about myself." Eric looked at her funny. "I'm only joking. Yeah, I guess I like helping people."

Eric laughed. "Well, just hope you don't get my class."

"Why?" Pan asked, looking up at him.

Eric shrugged, "'Cause teaching such a beautiful lady would be distracting to me."

Trunks couldn't see, but he could feel Pan blushing. "Oh, um, thanks."

Eric smiled wider, "No problem. Say, would you like to go out sometime?" He asked as they stopped at her dorm door. "I can show you around the city."

Pan nervously brushed her hair out of her eyes, her cheeks were pink even though you could barely see it. "Oh, uh, sure. I guess so."

Eric smiled. "Great, I'll call your dorm tomorrow to give you a time." He walked off and Pan waved good bye.

Now he was inside a restaurant with busy waitresses and people eating. It had a Japanese theme to it so Trunks looked around to see if Eric had brought her here for a date. As he looked, he didn't see her until she came from the kitchen.

She was a waitress there and wore a simple black skirt with a long sleeve white shirt and red tie. She balanced plates on her arms as she served a table.

"Hey Son! That pretty boy is on his way over here!" Called the girl behind the counter.

Both Trunks and Pan turned around and sure enough Eric walked through the door smiling as he walked up to Pan.

"Hey beautiful," he kissed her cheek and she smiled, "Picked up your mail today. You got some letters and some bills."

He handed her the envelopes and Pan sorted through them. "You know it's not very nice to go through other people's mail. You could get in serious trouble." She lifted one of the letters and began to tear it open, "Yeah, he finally wrote back." Trunks leaned in and noticed his own handwriting.

"Who finally wrote back to you?" Eric asked as he sat down on the stool.

"My best friend. He's real busy with work so it takes him awhile to write back to me." She started to read Trunks' letter while she ate one of the cookies on the counter. "Trunks has been my best friend for years; ever since we were little he's always been there for me."

Eric eyed her a little. "Does he know about me? That we've been dating?" He didn't even bother to cover the hint of suspicious jealousy, or he wasn't very good at it.

Pan smiled and folded the letter and stuffed it in her apron, "Of course he does. I tell him everything. So? Why? Are you jealous?" She smirked at him wickedly, but cute also.

Eric 'hmph'ed and folded his arms. "He should be the one who's jealous. It's me who's dating his friend not him."

Pan laughed. "I don't think Trunks will be jealous. He's too busy for me with Capsule Corp."

"Why, does he work there?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"No, he just recently became President."

"What!" Eric shouted, "Y-You mean the multi-billionaire is your best friend?"

"The Trunks Briefs!" Asked her friend had her mouth open and her eyes wide. "The biggest, hunkiest, sexiest, and richest man in the world!"

Pan laughed. "Don't give him too much credit, and yes, that's the one."

Eric was speechless and Trunks could definitely see the jealousy and he laughed at it. He couldn't see anything and Trunks was enjoying every moment of it.

"No way you're friends with him," said the girl narrowing her eyes at Pan.

"I'll prove it. Get my purse for me." The girl grabbed a black purse from the top shelf and handed Pan the purse.

Pan dug through it and took out a picture. Trunks lifted his head up and saw one when Pan was fourteen and they were fishing. "See, that's when I was real young." The girl picked it up with her mouth still slack. "And this is one I took before I left." It was the one with Trunks still in his business suit and Pan was on his back, both giving victory signs to the camera.

"Wow…." That's all the girl said.

Trunks looked at Eric, who was frowning and glaring at the picture. Trunks smirked mischievously. _That's right. That's your woman who's all over me and not you._ Trunks looked at Pan. _Unless she has…what do I care? I've got my own woman!  
_

Then the scene changed again and Trunks growled in frustration. "Dammit Pan, stop dreaming!"

Then he saw the dorm again and they were hosting another party. It was the biggest one of all because everyone seemed to be there getting drunk and the sign said 'Graduation Congratulations!'

Trunks saw girls dancing with boys and people heavily drinking; they even had a keg. Of course loud music was playing and people were making out everywhere. He watched one couple walk upstairs hand in hand; he hoped Pan wouldn't be one of those people.

Luckily he saw her walking in from the back porch with a Smirnoff in her hand and half empty. Her cheeks were a little red that meant that she was a little tipsy. She grabbed a couple of drinks from the cooler and walked back outside. Trunks followed her. She tossed several guys their drinks and one of the guys wrapped an arm around her waist and Trunks saw it was Eric, he just now had shaggier hair.

"I can't believe St. Pan is drinking," said one of the guys. She playfully punched him in the arm.

"I ain't a saint. I just like to follow the rules sometimes. Sometimes." She smirked at them and they laughed.

"Yeah, well you must also be the only virgin in the entire campus," said another male.

Pan looked at him and then glared at Eric. "You told them! Eric, that was just between you and me!" She stared at him, angry and upset.

He smiled and Trunks wanted to punch him. "Hey, it's a very hot thing. Guys get turned on by that kind of stuff." He shrugged and took another sip of his beer; as if he wasn't drunk enough. He looked at Pan's scorn and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to cradle her. "Aw, are you mad at me?"

Pan moved his arms and stepped away from him. "Yes, I am. You don't say those things to your buddies so you can compare girlfriends." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He 'aw'ed her and Trunks seriously wanted to choke this guy. "I'm sowwy Panny," he said to her in a baby voice, "Don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to do it." He stuck his lip out in a pouting fashion, but Pan wasn't the kind of girl to find that cute so she just ignored him. "Hey, I got an idea that would make you feel better." He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the grass. "See you later guys." He began leading Pan into the woods behind the dorm.

Pan pried her arm from his, but followed him; Trunks was also on their heels. "Eric, where are we going?"

"To the Professors' lounge house," he said to her.

Pan crossed her arms, "We're not allowed there." She looked at him wearily. "Eric, are you up to something?"

"No Panny. I just wanted to see you." He pulled her arm and led her deeper into the woods. Pan stared at him and pulled away.

"I'm not getting in trouble because of you. I don't know what I was thinking getting you drunk." She slapped her forehead.

"You didn't do anything. I just want to show you something. Come with me." He tugged on her arm again. This guy was really persistent.

"I'm not going to get caught." Pan pulled her arm away once more and crossed her arms.

Eric smiled at her. "Don't worry. Nobody will see us." Trunks glared at him. He really hoped that one of them would wake up soon.

"I said I'm not going!" Pan stamped her foot. "Now what is it you that you wanted to show me?"

Eric took a big step closer to her and Trunks felt his own heart constrict, so that must've been Pan's heart. Trunks gripped his fist as he saw Eric slide his hands through her hair and sniffed the strands. Pan didn't move. Trunks couldn't understand why. She seemed frozen.

"So beautiful. I've dreamt of this night for a long time." He said as he smirked deviously.

Pan swallowed hard. "What are you talking about Eric?" Her voice was sharp, but there definite fear in it. Trunks felt his heart race, but still Pan couldn't move; she was paralyzed.

Eric smirked more, shining his perfectly white teeth. "The day you finally became mine."

Trunks' own heart stopped and Pan looked like she was going to vomit on him. Trunks felt his own head go dizzy and painfully sore like he rode those giant spinning wheels at the amusement park too many times. Eric grabbed Pan's shoulders and furiously kissed her. She was shocked out of her mind at first, but then regained her composure and pushed him, or at least tried to push him. She moved her head back and forth to try to avoid him.

"Stop." But every time she tried to tell him, he covered her lips with his own. "No more. Mmph! I said stop!" This time she pushed him back, but he advanced more on her. Pan still couldn't move. She had tears in her eyes and Trunks felt red angry hate stream through him.

"Why? I know you want me. I've seen the way you look at me. Desire's in your eyes. I can fulfill that desire." Eric rubbed her stomach.

"Hey, she said stop!" Trunks shouted, and he went to grab his arm away, but went right through.

Eric slipped his hand into Pan's pants and she let out a gasp. Trunks angrily growled like a beast and tried to tackle him, but again went through.

He didn't want to watch this! He didn't want to see his Pan liked this!

"Pan, don't let him do that! Stop him!" Finally, as if she heard him, Pan finally gained control of her limbs.

"I said no!" She yelled. She grabbed his hand and pulled it out and twisted his arm. He let out a shriek of pain as it snapped and he fell to the floor. Pan had tears on her eyes as she stared at his feeble form nursing his arm.

Trunks felt his heart do something odd. It felt heart broken and confused. He looked at Pan. Pan was breathing hard and tears streamed freely. "I-I'm not going to Japan tomorrow. I'm going tonight. You're not yourself, Eric, and I'm sorry I had to do that." She wiped her eyes.

Trunks couldn't believe her. She was still standing up for this guy after what he tried to do to her. "I'll see you in a few days, if you wish to go by my rules." And then she ran off.

* * *

Trunks woke up with his heart broken and tears in his eyes. Clarrissa was still napping next to him, and it was still dark. Trunks sat up and wiped his eyes. His heart was beating strongly and he placed his hand over it to calm it. 

"…Pan…"


	7. Sun, Sweat, and Jealousy

**Seven: Sun, Sweat, and Jealousy**

_Everyone always thinks that their vacation will be fine and that nothing will go wrong, but it does. You remember more bad things than good, so mostly bad thoughts are in our heads. When we get angry, we think things like 'I wish I could hurt him' or 'I'm going to kill him' But these are only thoughts. Except after awhile, they can become true and that can make your thoughts become real. So what causes these thoughts? _

_Usually jealousy. We get jealous of a person even if we don't admit it or even know it. A girl at your school is mean to you, but she only is because she sees you as a threat somehow and she doesn't know how to act to you. You see someone get praised for something and you wish it was you instead. _

_Then there is irony. I've seen it many times and I definitely know when it comes. My favorite examples are when people say that someone is ugly and then ten years from now it's the "ugly" one that's a model and famous not you, the "pretty" one. You get so caught up in something that it smacks you right in the face when it comes around. And some people refuse to believe something is true, so they completely ignore it until it stands out so bad, that they have to pay attention to it. That happens just as much.  
-Marron Son

* * *

_

Bra stepped on the beach and ran in circles. They had arrived at the island a few hours ago and it felt great to finally get some relaxing time. All the couples were sharing a room in Trunks' rented condos and Bra, Pan, and Uub had to share a room; usually they wouldn't stay in the same room with a male, but Uub was different and sweet.

Bra was in a red bikini with a matching skirt and sandals. Pan spread out the blanket and propped up some beach chairs. She had on a blue striped bikini with little Hawaiian flowers on it. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she squirt some lotion in her hands and began to rub her limbs. Marron and Goten were already in the water wrestling and Trunks was watching them as he waited for Clarrissa to finish getting ready.

Goten chased Marron back on the beach and she screamed playfully as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Bra and Pan laughed as the two lovers began to wrestle.

"How do I look?"

They all looked to see Clarrissa in a green sparkly bikini that barely covered her and her bottoms were thongs. Trunks, who was drinking a soda, spat some it out and all over his beach towel. Clarrissa smiled and thought that she had surprised Trunks with her good looks. Well, she did surprise him.

"What are you wearing!" Trunks half shouted like an angry parent.

Clarrissa modeled for him. "You like? I bought it just for this occasion."

Trunks felt himself go red from the embarrassment. "What about your yellow one? What happened to that one?" She looked good, but she showed too much in a public place. Trunks wasn't very attracted to that.

She frowned. "You don't like it? What? Do I look fat in it?" She hissed at him.

Trunks shook his head frantically and waved his arms, "I didn't say that. I'm just saying that I was expecting you to wear the yellow one, not something like that. You look great Claire, I promise." Trunks smiled and scratched his head nervously.

Clarrissa smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Trunks! You're super sweet."

Pan turned her head from the scene, thinking she was about to be sick. She tried to tan, but with the two sex addicts beside her, it was impossible. She couldn't stand to be next to them.

She stood up and stretched her back. "Hey, who wants a game of volleyball?" She called out as she picked up the ball. Bra, Uub, and Goten both jumped up and it was Goten and Bra versus Uub and Pan. Marron was referee.

"Alright, now no super human strength or anything. Just a regular human game." she said. She looked back at Trunks and Clarrissa. "You two want to play?"

Trunks lifted his head up and shook his head, "Maybe later. That way I'll let Goten get warmed up before I kick his ass and he won't have anything to complain about." He gave Goten a look and Goten stuck his tongue out.

They played their game and Clarrissa laid her head in Trunks' lap; he began to play with her hair as he watched the four play. He watched Pan. She sure did look good wearing a bathing suit. Even though she was very athletic and a fighter, she had a good sized breasts and round hips and a nice stomach. It was a body that would make guys turn their heads. She used to only wear one pieces, so it was nice seeing showing a little skin.

Uub accidentally hit the ball too hard and it came flying at Trunks, but he just smacked it back to them with ease. They continued their game and Trunks just kept watching them.

"Oh I love this song! Turn it up Trunks!" Bra called from the court. Trunks turned up the song on the radio that had a good dance beat, so now when they were playing it was like they were doing it to the rhythm of the music.

It was sad though. He had his woman with him right now, wearing the most sexiest swimsuit just for him and all he could do was watch Pan play. It wasn't even just because she looked good, but because she was just so interesting to him. She was fun to see smiling and happy. She looked like an angel and her determined face every time she served was just adorable. Did she know she was doing this?

Finally the game ended and Bra and Marron went for a swim in the ocean. Goten sat next to Trunks and Clarrissa with his face sweaty. "I don't know how they can stand that water; it's freezing!" He said.

Trunks laughed, "Can't handle the cold, Goten? It gets warmer the farther you go out there. It should get warmer later too."

Clarrissa lifted her head up. "I'm going to go back to the room for a while and take a bubble bath." She kissed Trunks and left the beach.

Goten watched her. "We've only been out her for an hour and a half. Why is she leaving so soon?"

Trunks took out another drink from the cooler. "She doesn't really like the beach. Apparently the salt in the air ruins her hair or something."

"Oh." Goten blinked. "Then why did you bring her here?"

Trunks gave him a look. "Because she's my girlfriend."

Goten also returned the look. "I mean, why'd you suggest the beach if she doesn't like them?"

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know. 'Cause I like it I guess." _Because Pan does and I want to see her happy._

"Awesome guys! Let me get a picture!" Bra called out. Trunks saw Pan and Marron sharing a surf board and saw Bra flashing away. Pan and Marron both fell off and laughed at each other when they surfaced.

Trunks pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them. "You guys need work on that." He called to them. Pan and Marron both flipped him off and he laughed. "Ah, good to have things back to normal." Goten laughed.

Bra was going through her digital camera and sat down on the towel. "Cool, look at this pic, Goten. I'm going to print that, that's a good one of Marron." Goten agreed and Trunks was watching them.

Pan laid flat on the board and swam out for waves. Trunks felt his cheeks get red as he got a good view of her backside.

"Trunks, I think you need more sun tan lotion. Your skin looks red." Trunks looked at Goten and felt himself go redder.

"Uh, yeah, you're right." Trunks squirted some in his hands and began to rub it in his face.

Bra looked at him and gave him a look, but he didn't notice. Trunks never got sun burnt. She looked out and saw Pan. She looked back at her brother and just smirked to herself. She jumped down in front of Uub and completely surprised him.

"Help me make a sandcastle!" she said in a small child's voice.

Uub blinked at her. "Uh, okay."

Bra took him down close to the ocean's shore and away from the others. Uub sat down to begin working and Bra sat down beside him and made sure that no one could hear them with their Saiyan hearing.

When she was sure they couldn't hear, she turned back to Uub."Can you believe what Clarrissa is wearing! I hope she gets arrested for indecent exposure!" she hissed.

Uub laughed. "Why? You jealous?" He raised an eyebrow at her, which she returned with a glare.

"No, I don't need to flash people with skimpy outfits like that." She said as she packed down the sand to form the base of the castle.

"Don't you own a lingerie store?" Uub asked her with a raised eyebrow. He was definitely famous for that.

"That's for when you're at home and with a lover. Besides, I don't model and I don't go to the beach naked." She looked back towards the condo as if to see if Clarrissa was watching.

"I didn't think it was that bad. You see worse everyday. Besides, she's not naked."

"But she wears really small, tiny outfits like that and goes to the store. Trunks doesn't like that kind of stuff. I don't even know why he likes her."

Uub shrugged, "Maybe you're thinking too much on this. She doesn't model naked so. . ."

"Yes she does! There's a penthouse magazine with her naked and I swear Trunks would flip if he saw it."

Uub looked at her. "She does penthouse? Well maybe that was before she met Trunks."

Bra shook her head. "It was this year's issue. And he's known her for more than a year, they've only officially dated for two months."

Uub looked back at Trunks. "But, why would she do that when she doesn't need to? I mean, Trunks supports her so it's not for money reasons."

"'Cause she's a dirty whore who just wants everyone to see her with her legs open!" Bra hissed. "She doesn't deserve Trunks! He deserves better!" She glared at the condo as if she was sending it to Clarrissa and she probably was.

Uub turned to look and saw Clarrissa wearing shorts and a tube top. "Just don't butt in. You don't want to cause trouble." Uub said. Bra nodded and just continued to watch the others. Pan was still trying to balance herself on the surf board with Marron's help. That's who Trunks needs, but instead he's stuck with 'her'.

* * *

Trunks sat up on the couch reading Pan's book. He was on chapter eleven now and something big was happening. There was another murder and Kurt just found out that his wife was cheating, but he just ignored it; man, what a dumbass. Anny was trying to tell him to stop moping over his wife and focus on the case, but his mind just wasn't set on it. Trunks kept thinking that the guy was slow for not dumping his wife on the street at first. 

Goten and Uub were watching television and having large lunches. Trunks already ate and was just munching now. The girls had left earlier to do some shopping; Pan had to be forced to go. They were to be back in about an hour or, at least that's what they said. They had been gone for two hours now.

"We should go clubbing tomorrow," piped up Goten, randomly, breaking the silence.

Trunks looked up at him, "Sounds good to me. I'll see if we can find anything." He went back to the book when the girls came in to model all they had. Pan only bought souvenirs and the others bought clothes and bathing suits.

Pan stretched an curled up in one of the chairs. "My feet are killing me. You know what?"

"No, I don't," said Goten amused.

Pan rolled his eyes at him, "I'm going to take a nice long bath. Don't disturb me or you will pay," she warned as she got up and went to the bathroom.

Bra sat down next to Trunks, "So how's the book?"

Trunks looked at her, "You got one too, aren't you reading it?"

Bra smiled, "I am, I'm just real busy sometimes."

He didn't even know why she bothered with that excuse; he was the president of the largest company in the world so he knew what busy was and he still read Pan's book.

Marron sighed and replaced Pan in her chair. "My feet are killing me. I haven't done that much shopping since high school." On cue Goten came over and took off her tennis shoes; Marron sure did have him trained.

Clarrissa showed all the clothes that she bought to Trunks. His eyes couldn't help but see their price tags and his eye twitched seeing so many zeroes and nines. She began to model for him and all he could do was nod and say "That looks cute." It really was a pathetic sight.

Pan came out wearing a white cotton robe and her hair in a towel, and Marron jumped up and grabbed one of the bags. "Pan, you have to show them the pair of jeans we bought you." She said like a parent talking to her toddler. "You look so cute in them."

Pan blushed and rubbed her neck, "That's okay. I'll wear them when I wear them." She smiled and walked back in her room.

Trunks wished Clarrissa was like that. He liked her sexy look, but sometimes it just got on his nerves when she had to pull out every piece of clothing and tell him the story behind it and how good it looked. Sometimes, he just wanted to say they're just clothes, but any man who's been a boyfriend for two minutes knows not to say anything.

Pan came back out wearing a pair of jeans with one leg cut off and a Capsule Corp tee. "So what are we doing about dinner? Want me to call room service and tell them to triple everything on the menu?" Clarrissa laughed, but Pan wasn't exactly kidding.

Uub shrugged his shoulders. "We can order out." Trunks sat down the book.

"Sounds good to me. I need some fresh air. Uub, you want to come?"

"Yeah sure? Anybody else want to come?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads except for Pan.

"I'll come, I need something to do." She pulled on her tennis shoes and got her denim jacket.

Clarrissa saw now that Pan was going to be with her Trunks and she immediately jumped up. "I'll come too." She slipped on her heels and grabbed her jacket and the four of them walked out into the parking lot.

* * *

Trunks pulled up to the electronic menu with the many pictures of the foods. "Alright lets see." 

"Welcome to Ryan's B-B-Q, my name's Stephan and I'm your cashier. How may I be of any help?"

Trunks laughed just seeing how funny this was already going to be. "Well, Stephan listen closely 'cause I'm getting a lot of food." Trunks warned. Behind him Pan was almost laughing. "Alright ready? I want fourteen cheeseburgers, thirty two large shakes, chocolate that is, twelve large fries, a bucket of jumbo shrimp, super sized, eight chicken finger dinners, four Diet Cokes, six New York cheese cakes, whole, sixteen barbeque sandwiches, " he took a breath, "nine double pounders, four regular Cokes, and a small salad."

The man on the other line was silent until you heard him mutter, "What? Wait? Are you going to pay for all that? Is this a prank?"

They all laughed. "No sir, it isn't. We're hosting a sorority party. And this isn't a prank, you even have my plates on camera, and yes I will pay for it all."

"….Okay, well can you run through that by me again?"

Trunks smiled. "Why certainy my fine fellow. I want fourteen cheeseburgers, thirty two large chocolate shakes, twelve large fries, a bucket of super sized jumbo shrimp, eight chicken finger dinners, four Diet Cokes, six New York whole cheesecakes, sixteen barbeque sandwiches, nine double pounders, four regular Cokes, and a small salad. I'm trying to watch my figure." Pan had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing and Uub was red in the face and shaking with silent laughter.

It took them four trips to their cars for it all and Trunks paid two hundred and eight dollars plus tips. They carried the food upstairs where immediately the waiting Saiyans and Marron jumped for it.

"Claire, why did you get just a salad? That's nothing but grass," Trunks said, pouting as Clarrissa picked at her lettuce.

"I want to watch my figure. I don't want to be fat." She said as she picked out the croutons. Pan, Marron, and Bra all glared at her; they were about to bite into a double cheeseburger.

"Work it off," said Pan with her mouth full.

Clarrissa waved her arm to dispel Pan's comment, "Working out is boring. Besides, I don't want to get all sweaty and those female muscle heads look creepy, like brawny men with no genitals." Pan shot her a glare, but she didn't catch it.

Bra stood up. "Well, I'm heading down to the hot tub with Marron. Anybody else want to come?" Goten and Trunks agreed, but Pan was against it.

"I'll stay up here and watch TV." She pulled back the lever on the recliner and laid back. "Be careful though, you're suppose to wait thirty minutes before you get in the water." Bra stuck her tongue out. Then she and Marron left to change.

* * *

Trunks walked in the kitchen for something to eat, except that didn't have much except for some curled up pizza slices. He put a few slices in the microwave and turned it on. 

He walked out on the back porch and looked out on the water. In the water was someone struggling with a surf board. She tried to steady herself on it, but kept falling off and into the water. Trunks laughed at the woman's attempts and then realized it was Pan.

She was trying to learn how to surf at night so no one would see her. So Trunks had no other choice but to tease her. He climbed over the rail and drifted down to the sand where he saw Pan try to balance herself on the board would flip up and she would fall backwards. Trunks laughed and she picked him out in the darkness.

"Trunks? What the hell are you doing up!" She hissed at him as if she could wake up the others in their hotels.

Trunks walked over in the water, his shirt soaking up the water and his pajama pants now soaked. "Watching you making a fool of yourself. Trying to learn how to surf?"

Pan frowned at him and laid flat on the board. "It's harder than it looks. Back in Cali I wanted to learn, but I was always so busy I never could. The boys made it look so easy."

Trunks laughed. "You just need to find your balance and get use to the board."

"What do you think I've been trying to do? Learn how to cook?"

Trunks got a hold of the board and threw one of his legs over it and behind Pan. "How about if I help you?" He paddled them out a little bit to the bigger waves and Pan held onto the board tightly. Trunks slowly stood up and helped Pan up. "I'm not going to let you fall, don't worry."

Pan slowly stood up shaking as she held onto Trunks. Trunks held her hips to hold her up. He began to control the board and let Pan enjoy the ride.

"See, I told you it was easy," he said in her ear.

"That's only because you're the only one doing it. I would never be able to do this without you." Pan smiled widely as Trunks rode one of the waves and Pan stuck her arms out at her sides to enjoy the feeling.

They surfed for about an hour before walking back to the condo. Pan went to the bathroom to change while Trunks changed in his room, trying his best not to wake up Clarrissa. When he came back he saw that Pan was watching television. He sat down next to her to enjoy the show.

It was around three in the morning when he noticed Pan had fallen asleep. He got off the couch and picked her up. On instinct, Pan wrapped her arms around his neck and Trunks chuckled; Pan definitely was the clingy type.

He carried her back to her room and tucked her into her sheets and pulled the blankets over her. She immediately snuggled into the warmth and ducked her nose under the blanket.

"…Trunks…." she muttered.

Trunks looked at her. Did she know he was there? But she was asleep, Trunks could tell. Maybe she was dreaming of him or he just heard things. Either way he needed to get sleep too.

He shut the door, careful not to wake up Bra or Uub, and climbed into his own bed. He thought Clarrissa was asleep, but she wasn't.

"Trunks, why were you on the beach with Pan?" she asked, not rolling over.

"I was teaching her how to surf." He knew it didn't sound right, but he was telling the truth.

"Oh. Okay night." She ducked her head under the covers and Trunks frowned.

She didn't believe him. He just shook it off and drifted into a fitful sleep.


	8. We Finally Meet

**Eight: We Finally Meet**

_How do you tell the one you care about is with the wrong person? Can you actually crush him to save him? _

_I can't. _

_I know it's wrong, but I can't get in the middle what he's so blind to see. He seems so happy, and I don't want to ruin it. He's in love, and I don't want to be the cause when he goes into depression. Yet, I can't allow me to let him to be toyed with.  
_

_Tell him the truth; let him stay like this. I'm not sure what a friend should do. If I tell him the truth, he'd be devastated or tell me I am a fool and then our friendship is ruined, but if I don't it could be worse. He could be distraught after losing his love and furious with me because I knew and didn't tell; I just let him seep deeper into hell. _

_Love is a horrible thing. Somebody point me away from it, because it's all around me and so is the pain. I feel sorry for him that he can't see what's going on even though it's right in his face. Luckily I don't have to go through that.  
-Pan Son_

Pan shifted through the files, putting papers where they needed to be. They were back from the beach and Pan was starting her new job as secretary. Trunks had given her an office next to his just for her and a key to his back office and lounge.

For the new job she needed a new wardrobe. She had on a feminem navy suit with pants that hugged her hips tightly. A white blouse was underneath it and she had on black heels. Her hair was up in a bun with some bangs falling out. She wanted to look business like for Trunks, but not like those sexy movie secretaries that the press really wants.

They had been bugging her all week, ever since they came back from the beach. They would be on her doorstep and burst out with questions and flash cameras. Gohan got so aggravated with them that his ki reached so high that all the cameras shattered. Finally they all had to put signs in front of their houses that said 'no paparazzi within fifteen feet of this premises.'

Trunks had it bad too. They hounded him at work, at home, on the street, and even when he and Clarrissa were out to dinner. He was so mad, he almost ran over a crowd of them over with his truck.

Pan lifted herself up and stretched her back. The reporters were having a frenzy since Pan started working. Every time she saw a magazine she would tear it up. It said stupid things like 'The Sexy New Co-worker; has Pan and Trunks taken their relationship to the office?' It was all starting to get on her nerves. She even told Trunks she wasn't afraid to punch one of them right in the face. And it wasn't just the reporters, but Trunks' female fans. They all hated her and people would hiss at her on the streets and shout out cruel things. But it never went any farther than that.

The good news though, was that Pan's book was selling great and her check would be in the mail next Thursday. She even was starting on a sequel for it.

Pan pushed her hair out of her eyes and poked her head in Trunks' office. "I'm going home now. See you later." He nodded his head and smiled, but he was too busy on the phone to answer her.

She took her keys and walked down to the parking lot, but when she got to her car she saw dozens of roses all around her car, which looked like it was washed. She just stared as if she was afraid to go near it. Was it the paparazzi? She was getting sick of this. The roses were just in the way of her windows. She walked up to her car and dusted them off.

"You don't like them?"

Pan whipped around and covered her mouth. Eric smiled at her, shining his perfect white teeth. He recently cut his hair and was just above his eyebrows. He had on baggy jeans and a loose T-shirt that had the Nike logo on it.

"Eric! When did you get here?" Pan asked in one gasp.

Eric laughed. "Yesterday. I would've come to see you sooner, but I was just too tired."

"Where are you living?" Pan asked, now recovering from her shock.

"I've got an apartment in town. It's not much, but I'm starting out slow." He shrugged his shoulders and then wrapped his arms around her. "I've missed you, Panny. It's been forever, hasn't it?"

Pan chuckled. "Yeah it has. So what are you going to do here for a job?"

"Actually, I'm a student teacher at one of the high schools. One of our professor's bragged about me and I got one of the jobs." He leaned against her car and folded her arms. "What do you do? Work here?"

Pan smiled. "Actually yes, just until I get money rolling. I'm Trunks' secretary, but I'm actually a writer. I have one of my stories out now." She moved him over and climbed in the driver's side.

"The Trunks Briefs who's your best friend? That's nice of him. When do I meet him?" He climbed in the passenger seat even though Pan didn't invite him.

"I don't know. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow." She pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "But first I need to show you to my parents."

* * *

For the arrival of Eric, everyone was at the Son's house for dinner. Goten and Marron enjoyed talking to him, Bra was telling Pan that she was so lucky to have picked the cute type, Uub and him were talking about martial arts, but Gohan and Trunks were just looking at him. 

Gohan had that over-protective-Daddy look, and Trunks looked like an older brother scowling at his younger sister's punk rock boyfriends.

"So how old are you Eric?" Gohan asked loudly. Everyone stopped to look at him. This is where the interrogation began.

"I'm twenty-nine, sir." He said looking him straight in the eye. He got points for that. Pan looked at her dad, giving him a warning look.

"And when did you and Pan meet?"

"Four years ago at college. She was only a freshman."

"What were you studying for?"

"I wasn't a student, I was an assistant professor."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I thought students couldn't date teachers." Pan wanted to grab her plate and smack herself over the head with it.

Eric blushed and looked real nervous now. "W-Well actually, I'm only a student teacher, and Pan didn't have any classes with me so it was alright with the district."

"The district needs to be changed." He gave him a glare and Eric gulped. He lost points for showing that he was scared. Pan recognized the glare immediately. She shook her head no, but Gohan asked anyway. "Have you tried anything with my daughter?" Pan's head fell on the table.

Eric was shocked and so were the others. Trunks smirked, if he said the wrong things then he would be out of there in no time. Eric shook his head. "No sir, we haven't."

Gohan gave him a glare and Eric began to sweat.

Pan sighed. "Dad, we haven't. He's telling the truth. I got the ring to prove it." She held up her right hand that had her promise ring on it. "See?"

Gohan looked at her to Eric, his black eyes moving slowly. Trunks was smirking into his food. There was no way Gohan would like someone like Eric. Trunks couldn't wait for the show. Gohan's lips curled into a smirk.

"I like him." Trunks chocked on his food. Gohan turned to him. "You alright Trunks?"

Trunks looked up at him and swallowed. "Uh, yeah, just went down the wrong pipe."

He couldn't believe it! How could Gohan like him? Gohan didn't like any of Pan's old boyfriends so why was he different?

Pan was shocked too, because her mouth was just slack. Until she felt Eric's hand on hers did she snap back. "You okay sweetie?" He asked looking concerned at her. She only nodded her head with her mouth open, looking like she had whiplash.

* * *

When they finished eating, Trunks followed Gohan outside to the backyard. "Gohan, are you serious! You don't actually like him do you?" Trunks urgently asked him, his voice almost a whisper. 

"Yep, I sure do." Gohan said simply. Trunks couldn't believe him. Was he hit on the head? Gohan smiled at Trunks surprise. "I'm afraid if I say I hate him, she'll run off and marry him. Besides, she's kept her part of the deal." Trunks knew he was talking about the promise ring. "As long as that rings on her finger or a wedding ring, I don't have to kill him." He chuckled as he sat down on the bench.

Trunks sat down next to him. "You both are really connected to that ring. I mean I know why you are, but is there something more to it?"

"Trunks, I'm her father. The last thing I want is my daughter with someone, but yes there is more to it. I don't want her to have kids." Gohan put his hands behind his back and looked at Trunks' confused face. "You know, I'm going to let you in on a secret. The first time I was with Videl, it was both our first times, and I got her pregnant. That's why I married her and because I love her. Dad got Mom pregnant on their first time too. Vegeta got-"

"I got the idea." said Trunks stopping him.

Gohan chuckled. "It's just a Saiyan thing. Pan's a Saiyan too, even though she's only a quarter so there is still a chance she'll get pregnant on the first time too. I don't want to be a grandfather just yet, so that ring tells me I have nothing to fear."

Trunks' eyes grew wide. "Y-Y-You mean, that Claire could be pregnant!" Trunks lost all color in his face and looked like he was going to faint. (A/N): ((Wouldn't it be mean if I just ended the chapter here?))

Gohan looked at him. "I don't know. Have you marked her yet?" Trunks shook his head. "Good, then she ain't pregnant. You need to bite her neck. It's called bonding. Only then can she get pregnant by a Saiyan and only that Saiyan can get her pregnant."

Trunks heaved a sigh. "Good, 'cause I'm definitely not ready for kids."

He and Gohan got up from the couch and went back inside. Then a thought clicked in Trunks' head. _Wait, only the Saiyan that bit her can get her pregnant._ Trunks looked over at Pan and Eric. _Oh shit.

* * *

_

Pan was brushing her teeth and she heard Bra hum one of her favorite songs as she put her hair in curlers. Pan spit out the foam in her mouth and gargled some water, then spit it out, and wiped her mouth on the towel.

"How can you sleep with those things poking your head?" Pan asked as she climbed on the bed.

Bra folded her hair over the cotton roller and pinned it to her head, "Well, you get used to it, I guess. I've done it for so long, I'll sometimes forget I'm wearing them." She chuckled as she put the last one in. "You should curl your hair sometime."

Pan fell on her back and looked up at the ceiling, "Trust me, I look better straight." Then to their surprise they heard a soft vibrating sound from a guitar. Pan sat up and looked at Bra. "You leave the radio on?"

Bra shook her head. "It's off." She tilted her head as the soft music rose a little louder and in a smooth rhythm. "I think it's coming from outside."

They both got up to her window and Pan pushed back the curtains. In her back yard, with a guitar playing softly, was Eric. He wore a black cape and an old costume of the middle ages, with his shoulders broad as his knees. His suit was red and white and he wore a hat with a black feather in it and a fake sword at his side. He smiled up at them.

_A lightning bolt would be good right about now_, Pan thought. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to strike her or Eric.

Bra giggled. "That is so romantic! I envy you having a boyfriend like that." Pan could only blush; this wasn't exactly her thing.

Eric continued with his soft playing as he stepped closer to Pan's window. It was on the second story so he couldn't touch it. Pan opened the window and Bra ducked beneath it to hide.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough with a tender kiss." Eric spoke as his fingers moved and plucked the strings.

Pan blushed deeply. "Oh Dende."

Bra looked up at her."What did he say? Kissing pilgrims?"

Pan shook her head. "It's a quote from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, Act one scene five, when they meet."

Bra smiled widely. "How romantic! Well talk, Shakespearey too!"

Pan gulped, but decided to play along. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."

Eric smiled, glad she was in with the act. "Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?"

Bra had to die. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Pan felt uneasy. When is he going to give this a rest? This is so stupid! She heaved a sigh and carried on. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." This is where they should've kissed, but Eric couldn't reach up to her.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Another should've been kiss. Eric sat down his guitar and walked underneath her window. "I must take my farewell, but fret not my sweet, for we shall gaze deeply into each other's love as the sun shall surely rise." That part wasn't from the play, he made it up on his own.

"Yeah okay. Night!" Pan quickly shut the window and left Eric sweat dropping outside. She looked at Bra who was biting her lip. "What?"

Bra jumped up and down. "That was so romantic! Dear Saint! That was beautiful! I wish I had a boyfriend like that!"

Pan sat down on her bed, "Well then you can have him. I'm not very fond of that stuff." Bra gave her a look that 'are you serious?'

* * *

"And then he quoted Shakespeare! It was so romantic! He was Romeo, and Pan was Juliet!" Bra said as she sighed and slumped in one of the chair. She was over at Trunks' house while he was on his lunch break. 

"And Pan went along with it?" He asked swallowing a bite of his sandwich, "I never thought of Pan like that."

"Well, she was real embarrassed about it, but she went along and then brushed him off quickly." Clarrissa came into the room.

"Trunks, how come you never do anything like that for me"

Trunks looked up at her from his seat. "No way in hell will I ever quote Shakespeare or ever wear tights. If I do, stop me 'cause I'm committing suicide short after." He took a sip of his drink and tossed it in the sink. "Well I got to go, I got a Pan to humiliate." He kissed his girlfriend and then his sister and ran out the door.

* * *

Trunks went up the elevator where a thick smell of pollen caught his attention. He heard someone sneeze and when he opened the door to his office, thousands of flowers were everywhere. There were daisies, roses, and tulips scattered everywhere in his office. He shut the door with almost a slam and Pan poked her head up from the huge bundle. 

"What the hell is this!" Trunks called out.

Pan blushed. "They're, uh, from Eric. It's our anniversary and he wanted to get me four dozen flowers, but the florist got it confused with actual four dozen bouquets." A blush appeared over her cheeks.

"Eric got you these! All of these!" Pan slowly nodded and Trunks ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "I'm not a flower company, Pan, and I don't want to see these in my office."

"Well what do you want me to do about it!" She said walking over to him with her hands on her hips.

"Put them in your office!" He half shouted.

"My office is already full!"

"Then throw them out!"

"I can't that would be rude! Look, I'll do something! Just give me some time."

Trunks let out a frustrated sigh as he glared at the colorful arrangement, then back to Pan. "You have one hour or I'm burning them." He left his office and went down the stairs to the conference room.

Pan bit her lip. How was she going to get rid of forty-eight bouquets of flowers? Finally she snapped her fingers and came up with an idea. She grabbed the first set of tulips and walked out of the office.

An hour later, Trunks came back up the stairs and opened the door to his office to see not a single petal. Curious to find out what Pan did with them, he went out to find her. He searched through all of the employees' areas and found her giving them out. He leaned against the wall as he watched her.

"Here you go, Ms. Johnson, a flower for someone special, sincerely, Mr. Briefs." The woman smiled and thanked her. Pan walked down the aisle handing out flowers as 'compliments from Trunks' until she noticed him watching her. "What? You wanted me to get rid of them."

Trunks smiled, "I don't mind, but next time tell your lover boy no flowers." She blushed a little and they walked back upstairs together.

Pan sighed as she put her hands behind her back, "I don't even know why he did that. He knows I'm not the big romance person."

Trunks laughed a little, "Well, you do write romance novels. He probably got confused."

Pan opened the door and allowed him in and shut the door behind him. "But I told him I don't like those kind of things. I mean, I don't need a guy to pamper me. He doesn't have to buy me roses 'cause they're just gonna die anyway." She sat down on the small couch he had in his office and he took the chair behind his desk. "He buys me all this stuff I don't need. Jewelry, shoes, dresses. Like I'm ever going to wear a dress." Trunks smiled at her almost laughing.

Not once did he see Pan in a dress, except her prom, and she almost wore her dad's suits if he didn't hide them. He only saw her wear female pant suits at work too, not skirt suits. But she looked good no matter what she wore.

"So what are you doing with them?" Trunks asked as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt back.

"They're in my closet. He wants me to wear them, but I told him I was saving them for something important." She kicked off her heels and leaned back.

"Is he planning on anything?" Trunks asked looking up.

Pan rubbed her forehead. "Some formal party in a few weeks, for my birthday, I think."

"What do you want for your birthday"

"A better boyfriend. One who understands me."

"If you don't like him, why are you with him?"

"'Cause I do like him. Why do you stay with Clarrissa?"

Trunks stopped. He had to think about this for awhile. "'Cause I like her too." He didn't know if that was a lie or not. She was definitely attractive to him, but he felt they were becoming distant. He decided to change the subject. "Seriously, tell me what you want for your birthday."

"Nothing," Pan said in an airy voice.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "C'mon Pan, you have to want something."

Pan shrugged. "I don't know what I want. Maybe I don't care what I get." She didn't feel comfortable talking about her twenty third birthday so she changed the subject. "Hey, why did your last secretary quit?"

"'Cause I had sex with her on that very couch." He was joking and Pan knew.

"Well, I hope you cleaned it." They both laughed and went back to work after Pan got off from what Trunks called her 'lazy ass.'

* * *

Pan had her hair pulled back in a messy bun as she sat in front of her laptop on her desk. She had on a tank top and underwear and her fingers were furiously moving across the keyboard. She was starting on her second book already and she just got a check in the mail for forty-five thousand dollars and she almost fainted. She never imagined one book get her that much. 

Bra opened her door with a tray of drinks and snacks. "Hey Pan-chan. I brought you something to drink. You still working?"

"Yeah, I just keep getting these ideas flowing into my brain." She didn't turn away from the screen.

She had moved in with Bra yesterday morning and already had her things unpacked, thanks to the technology of capsules. She still worked at CC because it felt more like a chore with a friend than actual work, and writing books had always been a passion for Pan, so right now it seemed like a dream life for her.

Bra sat down on her bed. "Well, get some sleep soon. Tomorrow is your day off and I want to take you out to a restaurant with Marron and Claire."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Do we have to bring Clarrissa?"

Bra frowned, "I don't like her just about as you do, but she is my brother's girlfriend so I want to be on her good side. You should do the same if you don't want to get in trouble. Trunks is your boss. She doesn't know you like we do, so she doesn't now about your anger problem."

"I don't have an anger problem." Bra gave her a look. "Alright, maybe I do, but still. If she wants me to be nice to her, she'll have to do the same for me. I don't take that hopeless shit that she pulls off. Just because she's rich doesn't mean you can be snotty." Pan saved her document and turned off her computer. "If she won't tick me off, I won't tick her off."

Bra stood up and hugged her friend, "Just be on your best behavior. Please?"

Pan raised an eyebrow, "I might not like her, but I won't beat her." Bra gave her a pleading look and Pan sighed. "Fine if it'll make you feel better. I promise I won't punch her." Sometimes Bra took things too seriously; she made it sound like Pan went around sucker-punching people.

Bra smiled, "Thanks Pan. Now get some sleep 'cause it's your turn to fix breakfast tomorrow."

Pan nodded and climbed into bed and turned on her television. "Night Mom, I mean Bra."

Bra glared at her, but smiled. "Night Pan. Sweet Dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She shut the door.

"Don't have too many wet dreams!" Pan called out to her. Her phone on the table starting ringing and she picked it up. "Capsu- uh- hello?" She was used to being at the office.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm fine Eric. You?" Pan leaned back comfortably against her pillows.

"Super. So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just chilling. You?" Pan had this sudden thought that talking on the phone sounded almost exactly like she was on her IM.

"Same here. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'm going out with the girls."

"Ah, well are you free the day after."

"Yeah, I should be after work and during lunch. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to take you out. I haven't seen you for so long since I started at the high school."

"I know, honey, but we were really looking forward to girls night out, but I'll see what I can do about the next day."

"Alright, well I got to go. Love you sweetie."

"Love you too. Bye-bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and put the phone back on the charger. She returned her attention to the television and fell asleep watching 'I Love Lucy'.

_A/N: I would like to thank yunazg, Hybrid Saiyan, and ladybugg for my first ever reviews for my story. If I made any misspellings in any names or any words, please let me know. Tootles!_


	9. I’m Too Confused

**Nine: I'm Too Confused**

* * *

_I just don't know what to do? How can I let myself get stuck in these situations? My heart is breaking and healing at the same time. I've never felt this before and I'm scared. I can face any foe without a second thought. I have others tremble before me when I am angry. But what do you do when you're against yourself?  
_

_I used to be strong. I was always strong, until I met you. These feelings aren't like all the books that I've read. This isn't love, I don't think, because love makes you feel like you are the world. So why, if it's love, do I want to crawl in a hole and never expose myself again? If I'm in love, then why aren't I happy? And if I'm in love, who is it for?  
-Pan Son

* * *

_

Pan brushed her hair back and tried to fit herself in one of the jeans. She sat in front of her vanity to see if there was anything she could do for her hair. Maybe she should get it cut. It was already past her shoulders and down her mid back. Just below her shoulder blades would be nice. She brushed her hair back and pulled it into a high pony tail.

"Bra are you ready?" she called down the stairs.

"I've been ready. Hurry up, Pan, you're taking longer than me," Bra called back up to her.

Pan got her wallet and stuffed it in her back pocket. She had a purse, but she only brought those on her "special occasions." She jumped down the stairs and landed in front of Bra who was use to this and didn't flinch. They left out the door together and climbed into Bra's sky car.

"We're meeting them at Shuichi's Buffet. I think Marron picked up Claire earlier so they might already be there," Bra said as she put on her sunglasses. Pan swayed her hand outside the wind in motion of the wind. Her promise ring gleamed in the sun and Pan sighed.

"You okay?" Bra asked taking a glimpse at her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. And I've been having these stomach aches."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Stop saying sorry, it gets on my nerves when there's nothing to be sorry about."

"You do the same thing."

Pan blinked. She did do that and very much too. "Okay, we both need to stop doing that."

A song came on the radio and Bra turned the volume up. "It's our song, Panny!" Pan and Bra began dancing and singing to the words.

"Take me down to paradise city Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty.  
Oh, won't you please take me home!"

They both laughed as they pulled into the parking lot. "Who sings that?" Pan asked.

"C'mon, you just got back from America." Pan shook her head saying she didn't know. Bra sighed and smiled at her. "It's Guns and Roses, I mean, they were one of the biggest hits in America."

"Yeah, like in the eighties. Now the only thing they listen to is rap." They climbed out and walked up to the hostess. "Hi, we're waiting on some friends. First name Marron."

"Oh yes, right this way." They followed her towards the back where Clarrissa and Marron were talking.

When Pan and Bra walked up they turned their heads for them and moved over for some room. Pan sat next to Marron and Bra sat next to Clarrissa. They ordered almost everything on the menu and Clarrissa had her small salad, no dressing "because it's fattening."

"So how has working for my brother been going?" Bra asked as she twirled her fork in her spaghetti.

"Real nice, actually. It's like we're kids cleaning out his garage. Not a lot of people at the office like me though. I think it's because I call him Trunks and not 'Mr. Briefs' or 'Mr. President.' But he'll only be Trunks to me, and it doesn't bother him." Pan took a bite out of her chicken.

Clarrissa looked up from her cherry tomato, "What was the reason you began working for him?"

"'Cause I needed a job." Pan said simply. She knew Clarrissa was trying to get to her, but like Pan promised, she wasn't going to get mad.

"But you have a book out so why do you still have to work?"

Bra and Marron both stopped eating to watch this. They both had nervous faces that said something bad was going to happen, but Pan acted cool.

"I need more money. Sometimes my books won't publish and I want to make sure that I can stabilize myself financially." She didn't look at her, but at her plate as she cut up her chicken.

Clarrissa chewed her tomato, "What are you planning on doing with so much money?"

And thus, sarcastic smartass Pan comes out. "Well, I was thinking of buying a golden toilet, but then I thought I needed a house to go with it so I'm going towards that. Preferably the country, I'm not a big city fan."

Bra cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Well that was a good meal," she said. Nobody was finished yet, but she tried to change the subject which Clarrissa wouldn't allow.

"You know Trunks goes to work earlier than usual and comes home late." She gave Pan a look and Pan gave it right back.

"Well, we've been busy with taxes and inventory."

"Yeah, I bet you're busy."

"Do you want to get something off your chest? 'Cause you're starting tick me off."

"Why don't you get Trunks off your chest? You're the reason why he leaves early."

Pan stood up and everyone in the restaurant looked towards them. "So you still think there's something going on between Trunks and I? Why would I be with Trunks when I have a perfectly good man at home!"

Clarrissa also stood up. "He probably thinks that you're cheating on him with Trunks, too, you whore!" She got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant.

"Oh I'm the whore!" Pan chased after her and Marron and Bra chased after Pan after they paid the tab.

Pan caught up with Clarrissa and grabbed her arm and jerked her to face her, but not to hurt her. "Listen missy! I don't know why you're jealous, but I'm real sick of your fucking attitude towards me."

"Pan please," begged Bra.

"No!" Pan yelled at her. "I want to know why she thinks she can have it all! Why she thinks we're all just gonna lay down so she can walk over us! Well I ain't doing that! Got it! I'm not some servant you can push around."

Clarrissa wrenched her arm out of Pan's grasp. "I know what you guys do, you can't fool me."

"We're not trying to fool you! Why would Trunks want me when he's got you!"

"I know you used to have a crush on him!"

Pan threw her arms up and Bra was about to jump on her, but she wasn't doing it in an attack, just in frustration. "Big deal! I'll admit! Back in high school I was ga ga over him, but so was every other girl in the world! And also, I got over it! Bra had a crush on Goten, she got over it! Uub had a crush on Marron, he got over it! Everybody gets crushes! It's no big deal, we get over them!"

"Just stay away from my man, you cunt!"

That time Bra had to jump on Pan, but she was too late. Pan slapped her hard across the face. It wasn't a regular slap, it was a Saiyan slap.

Clarrissa fell to the ground screaming as she curled up on her knees and spit out a bloody tooth. "You fucking bitch! Look what you did to my face!" Clarrissa yelled. Pan was fuming red and she pulled her hand back with her fist clenched.

"Pan no!" Marron and Bra both grabbed Pan's fist and tried to hold her back, but Pan was much stronger than them and they had to use all they could to hold her back.

"Let me at her! She doesn't deserve Trunks! He doesn't need a gold digging slut for a girlfriend!" Pan fought against them.

"Pan stop it!" Marron yelled as she grabbed Pan by the middle.

Pan pushed them both off her and lunged at Clarrissa, but she was tackled down. Goten held her head down to the asphalt by her hair and pinned her hands back as he sat on her. She was no match to Goten, but she still tried to buck him off. She didn't even know where he came from.

"Pan! Get a hold of yourself!" He looked up at the girls, "You two take Claire while I calm Pan down."

This time Pan didn't move, she decided to give up. It wasn't doing her any good. Bra nodded and Marron helped her take Clarrissa into the car and they drove off. Goten got off Pan and heaved her up, and then gave her a good slap across the face. "What the hell has gotten into you!"

Pan's hair covered her eyes and she began shaking. "I don't know…" she mumbled.

"Pan, you can't go around hitting people! Especially not Clarrissa! She's Trunks' girlfriend!" Goten grabbed her shoulders and shook her, as if trying to shake some sense into her.

Her hair parted and she looked up at him. Her eyes were watering and she was crying. "I don't know, Goten," she whispered, "I don't know what's gotten into me." She began breathing hard, scared for what she was doing. She shook her head violently and blasted off so hard, that she knocked him back.

"Pan!" Goten shouted after her. He flew into the sky too, but she did Goku's instant transmission and was gone. He couldn't even locate her ki. "Pan…"

* * *

Trunks rocked back and forth in his chair. He was at home now and sat right in the middle of the living room with all it's furniture pushed back and that one wooden chair he was sitting on was in the middle with the light shining directly on it. It looked like an interrogation room, and that's what Trunks wanted. 

A magazine was open on the table in front of him. It as opened to a certain page of a female. Trunks had found it. It was the penthouse with Clarrissa in it, and he was pissed.

The door opened and Clarrissa saw Trunks glaring at her. She covered her mouth with a bloody napkin and looked around the room seeing that the only furniture was that wooden chair and the coffee table.

"What's going on?" she asked. Her front tooth was missing where Pan had struck her.

"Why don't you tell me?" Trunks hissed. There was murder in his eyes and Clarrissa gulped down some saliva and her eyes traced down to the picture of herself.

" Trunks, it's not what it. . . "

"The hell it ain't!" He stood up from the chair and walked over to her. She backed away now shaking with fear. "I have known you for two years! I gave you everything you could want! You wanted to date me, I said fine! I bent over backwards for you, just to make you happy!" He threw his arms up and Clarrissa flinched every time he did. "And that's how you repay me!"

"Trunks I had to! I had no choice!" she pleaded as she started to cry.

"Don't give me that bullshit! What, did they put a gun to your head and said 'pose naked or we'll kill you!' I just don't get you, Claire! You don't need it for money, I got that part covered!" She backed away from him until she fell in the chair, like he had planned. "I let you model for my sister's works, but I could never watch. Why? Because women who expose themselves for sex isn't right! But you were a model so I let you model for my sister's underwear, nothing bad. But then you had to do this shit! And it ain't just this!"

He moved over to the desk and pulled out a pile of dirty magazines from the drawer and slammed them down on the table. Clarrissa looked up from the pile to him. "I thought you didn't have a subscription," she said in a shaking voice.

Trunks laughed menacingly. "Funny thing is, I don't, but people at my office do. You see, this week we're redoing the offices so they had to cleanout their desks. As I watched, I saw several pull out magazines. Then one pointed one of the pictures out to me." He smiled like a maniac and he sure did look like one. "You would know how surprise I was to find my girlfriend in there, isn't that right Cherry Luscious?"

Clarrissa trembled under her playboy name. "Tr-Trunks, I was going to tell you!"

"When! After we got married! After you stole all of my money and ran off!"

Clarrissa shook her head. "I would never leave you Trunks, you know that." Tears streamed down her face and she put her hands to her face. "Look at me Trunks! Look what Pan did to me!" She lifted her face up and pointed to her mouth to show him the missing tooth.

"And I'm glad she did it! You better be glad it wasn't me or you wouldn't have a jaw! What did you do to make her so angry?" Trunks crossed his arms, and he himself was shaking with anger.

"I didn't do anything!" She cried out. "I love you Trunks! And I will never leave you!"

Trunks shook his head. "You're leaving now. I want you out of my house, out of my hair, and out of my life! I don't want to see you again for as long as I live!"

Clarrissa stood up. "Trunks, you don't mean that!"

"I think I know what I mean and don't mean, Claire!" Trunks fished in his pocket and pulled out a white metal packet and tossed it to her. "I even packed your stuff for you, as the last good deed of being your boyfriend, 'cause now our relationship is over!" He made a motion with his hands and then stood up straight. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Good day, Ms. Taonji."

Clarrissa walked up to him with the capsule packet in her hands. "Please Trunks! I can change!"

"I said good day, Ms. Taonji!" He gave her a final shove out the door and slammed it in her face.

He walked over to the chair and carried it back to the kitchen. He took out a box of capsules and opened them and the living room was back to normal. He took a long relaxing breath as he laid down on the couch and turned on the television, but wasn't paying that most attention to it. The phone rang and he answered. "Briefs."

"Hey Trunks, is Pan there?" It was Goten.

Trunks rubbed his eyebrows, already having a headache. "No she isn't. Did you try Gohan's?"

"I'm at Gohan's. Look, Pan hit Clarrissa and then ran off. She was real upset and I thought she went to see you, 'cause she used to."

Trunks closed his eyes. "Not if I was the problem," he mumbled. "I'll keep my eyes peeled for her."

"Thanks man, Eric and Uub are searching on the road with Marron and Bra. They have to use the car since Eric doesn't know we can fly. Call me if you find her."

"Will do." He hung up and sighed as he leaned back.

_Looks like we both have our problems Panny._ He didn't have enough energy to look for her, and he had the feeling she didn't want to be found.

* * *

Pan sniffed as she dangled her legs over the edge. She was at Dende's tower and it was all night. She was so high up, that even the clouds were blow her and the stars seemed in reach. It was very beautiful how it looked. So high up from the world, like nothing could get you. That's why she was there, to get away from the real world. 

"Child, you should go home to your family. They must be worried about you." Pan turned to see Mr. Popo and Dende, but it was Mr. Popo who spoke.

"I just want to stay up here a little longer. A lot has been going on, and I just want to escape." She wiped her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall.

Dende walked up to her and sat next to her with his legs also dangling. "Would it make you feel better if you spent the night?"

Pan looked up at the Namek and smiled. "Would you mind? I'll leave tomorrow."

He smiled and nodded. "I'll get a room ready for you." He got up and left with Mr. Popo.

Pan looked down at the city. It looked so peaceful, but it was only a mask. Really it was a place of tortured hearts and confused thoughts, but up here, you could be free. She wanted to be free, just for one day. No Clarrissa, no Trunks, no nothing. Just peace.

Mr. Popo walked up behind her. "Your room is ready Miss Pan."

Pan stood up and bowed. "Thanks for your generosity, Mr. Popo." She followed him inside the small castle and he led her into one of the rooms. Inside was a queen sized bed with a canopy, a dresser, a vanity, a large window with curtains, and a closet filled with clothes. Pan smiled, feeling like she was being pampered. "Thank you, Mr. Popo, and tell Dende the same." He nodded and left her to herself.

Pan walked over to the closet and pulled out a long flowing pink gown. Even though she didn't quite like pink, the gown was gorgeous and felt very comfortable. She stripped out of her clothes and into the gown. Like she had expected, it felt great. The silk caressed her skin and it felt like she was in water.

She climbed into the bed and climbed in between the sheets. It was the most comfortable bed she had ever been in. The mattress curved to her body and the thick blanket seemed to envelope her in warmth. It didn't take long for this exhausted Pan to fall asleep.

* * *

She was in a white room, or was it even a room? She just saw white. She looked down and saw that she was still in her night gown. Did she sleepwalk and wake up? She hoped she wasn't in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 

"There you are Pan, we've been looking for you."

She turned around and saw Trunks walking towards her. He wore khaki pants and a T-shirt with the CC logo on it.

"Trunks, what are you doing in Dende's tower?" She asked facing him.

"Actually this is just a dream," he said smiling.

She nodded her head. "Well that explains it. Why is everything white?"

"Well this is your dream. Would you like a jungle theme?" He snapped his fingers and the white was replaced with tropical flowers, tall trees, thick vines, and loud animal sounds.

"I think I like the white better." said Pan looking around.

Trunks shrugged, "Suit yourself." He snapped again and the blank white appeared. "Well, I got news to tell you. But first I need to explain this to you."

"Explain what? The dream?" she asked looking at him puzzled.

Trunks nodded. "This isn't just a normal dream. I'm having the exact one, but in my view. This is called _bond-dreaming_. You see Pan, we're bonded."

"When you say _bonded_, what do you mean?" She asked giving him a confused look.

"You know where I bit you?" Pan nodded. "It didn't fade because I branded you, soooo, you sort've belong to me." He looked at Pan biting his lip, thinking she was going to explode, but she just nodded.

"Continue," she said waving her hand.

Trunks scratched his head. "You ain't mad?"

"Oh I am, I just can't kick your ass in a dream. So, what were you saying?"

Trunks blushed for nothing, "Uh, well, when a Saiyan marks another Saiyan, they are meant to be together. So you technically belong to me since I bit you. And also you can't have kids unless their mine."

Pan nodded her head as she ran her tongue over her bottom teeth. Trunks could see rage in her eyes, but she acted calm."I see. Are you sure you just didn't bite me and not brand me?"

Trunks sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Have you ever had thoughts that weren't yours? Well, they were mine. Ever had unexpected strong emotions? Those were mine too."

Pan took a breath. "So, in other words, we kind of belong together."

Trunks also took a breath. "Yeah I guess. Funny, ain't it?"

"Hilarious," she said sarcastically.

Trunks gulped down some saliva and rubbed the back of his neck, "What I don't understand is why I feel your feelings and have your emotions. I branded you so you should have my conscious, but I shouldn't have yours."

Pan twitched her lip. _Because I love you.  
_

Trunks stared at her. "What?" He looked at her like she was a totally different person.

Pan caught his eye, "I didn't say anything."

Trunks walked up to her, but she backed away. "You thought I love you, I heard it."

Pan waved her arms and smiled. "You must be hearing things Trunks, 'cause you know I'm with Eric and you're with Clarrissa." She felt herself sweat drop.

Trunks smiled, "Actually we just broke up."

Pan's sweat drop deepened."Well look at the time!" She looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist, "I should wake up ! It should be morning!"

"Pan wait!" But it was already fading and he woke up on the couch.

He sat up straight and held his head in his hands. Pan loved him. She denied it, but he heard her thoughts. And now, after he heard that, he understood his own feelings. He also loved her. And she belonged to him, so he had to get her.

Tomorrow was Pan's birthday and there was going to be a party for her. That was when he had to get her. He couldn't let her get away. They loved each other. They belonged together.


	10. Never Too Late

**Ten: Never Too Late**

_How can I show you that we belong together? Why do I push you away? My heart aches when you're not with me, yet it breaks when you are. It's like being trapped between walls that I can't escape from. They both crush me, but I can't push back. I feel horrible that I'm in love with two.  
_

_ One is all a girl could want; romantic, good looks, tender. The other is one you feel more comfortable with; joking, laughing, and a shoulder to cry on. I should want the one who knows how to woo a woman, not the kind that knows how to tickle them. So why, why am I in love with both? I know what I have to do. I got to pick him, or I got to pick you.  
-Pan Son

* * *

_

Pan sat straight up, breathing hard. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought she was going to be sick. She looked around, almost forgetting where she was, but remembered she was at Dende's tower.

Her hand moved up her neck and rubbed the bite mark on her neck. So because of this mark, she belonged to Trunks. It was just a mark. She was positive it would fade in time. All these emotions and confusion over this little bite?

Pan felt her forehead warm and her eyes water. "Dammit Trunks!" She whispered hoarsely. She laid back down on the bed and curled up. She didn't know if it was night or day, and she really didn't care. Today, her birthday, was the worst day in her life.

She grabbed the pillow and smothered it over her face. She wanted to cry, she needed to cry, but it wouldn't come. Her heart was twisting in her chest, and she had no way to relieve the pain. She punched the pillow several times out of frustration, before she grabbed it and hugged it to her.

"Why, dammit! Why!" She cried out.

Finally her eyes watered and the tears dripped into her hair. She twisted and flailed in the sheets and threw off her pillows in a tantrum. She wanted to break something. To release all her anger. She needed to do something. And she knew exactly what to do. She grabbed her clothes and quickly changed. She put her two fingers to her forehead and disappeared.

She reappeared in the front lawn of Capsule Corp tower and marched right up to the front door and let herself in. She knew Bulma was busy with Videl planning the party, but she wasn't looking for Bulma.

"Vegeta!" She yelled, "Where are you!"

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta said, coming from the kitchen.

"You and me, right now. Gravity room. I got some steam to burn off!" She marched down the stairs into Bulma's lab. Vegeta smirked and followed her.

* * *

Trunks was taking out the pictures of him and Clarrissa and throwing them away. It was his usual rituals of break-ups. He would get rid of all her pictures the day after and celebrate being a free man. Except, he didn't want to be a free man. He had a woman; he just needed to catch her in time. 

He heard a knock on his front door and got up from the couch to open it. To his surprise it was Eric.

Trunks blinked at him for a few seconds. "Do you need something?" It wasn't very nice, but this also was the guy that was keeping Pan from him.

"Uh, yeah." Eric stuffed his hands in his shorts, "Pan didn't come home last night. I was wondering if you've seen her." Trunks shook his head. "Do you know where she might be?" Again he shook his head.

"She might be training," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Goten's checked all the areas she trains in. Even the Satan Manor and dojos." Eric rubbed his cheeks with his fingers. "I'm real worried about her. I mean, it's her birthday. What could've made her so mad to get up and runaway?"

Trunks shrugged. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Then he heard Eric sniff and rub his nose. Was this guy that worked up?

"She hasn't called. Hasn't come back. Nothing." His eyes were glistening and Trunks raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, you okay bud?" He didn't know what to say. This man was about to cry. Over Pan. And he wasn't hurt.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, if you see her, tell her that I need to talk to her." He turned around and walked down the driveway. "Also, we're holding the party at her father's house, but we can't have it without the birthday girl." He gave a false smile and got into his car.

Trunks slowly shut the door. "Weird." Then he returned to his photos.

Pan's boyfriend was a sissy? Why would she even date a boy like him? He wasn't her type. Or was he? Maybe Pan really did want a romance boy who sweet talked her and treated her like a queen. Then again, he knew she definitely didn't like crybabies. She got so frustrated with them she would leave them on the spot, and Eric was about to bawl right there on his door step.

_But she likes me. She loves me. And we both know it._

* * *

"Hyaaaaa!" Pan charged at Vegeta with her fist raised and he caught it in his hand and threw her back. She angrily charged at him again and it was a flurry of Pan's limbs, and Vegeta blocked and dodged them all. 

"It's not helping if you're not concentrating!" he said as he caught her leg.

"Shut up! I'm going through some tough times!" She did a spinning kick, but he easily blocked it.

"What can be so bad that would make you upset on the anniversary of your birth?" Vegeta smirked at her like he knew. Did he?

"Something really, really stupid!" She blocked his punch and threw one at his jaw, but he dodged it.

"Must be big for it to get you this excited." He dodged her next blow and elbowed her in the shoulder.

"You wouldn't believe! He's so stupid and ignorant and I just want to tear his throat out and shove it in his gut!" She landed on the ground and then shot back up after him.

"Women and their boy troubles. Tell me what my son did this time." Vegeta punched her in the gut and it threw her back a little.

"He went in my-wait a minute! How do you know it was him?" She stopped and floated in front of him.

"Oh c'mon, it's real easy to spot. Besides, it was about time that he dumped that woman of his and you are the only one who can carry on the Saiyan heritage with him." Vegeta said like it was yesterday's news.

Pan gaped like a fish, not believing what she was hearing. "I'm not….he doesn't…how do you….wh…I have to go."

She wrenched open the door and ran up the stairs.

She flew into the sky and landed a few blocks away from her house. She could sense everyone's kis and she knew they could sense hers, too. She took a deep breath and tried to relax her nerves. After brushing and patting down her hair, she walked up to her house and opened the door.

"Pan!" Videl jumped on her that she almost fell over. "We were so worried about you! Where were you? Why didn't you call? Happy birthday."

Pan smiled, "Thanks Mom. Sorry guys, I just had to release some steam." She glanced around the room and saw that her decorations were up and everyone was there. Her eyes traced the room and she saw Krillin and Eighteen on the couch, Marron coming out of the kitchen with plates of food, Goten and Gohan sitting on the other couch, and everyone else just mingling. Two people weren't there.

"Where are Trunks and Eric?" She asked as she sat down next to Eighteen.

"Trunks should be here soon. I don't know where Eric was. He just said he needed to pick up something," Videl said as she was tying an apron around her waist.

"So Eric was here?" Pan picked up a chip from the coffee table.

"Yeah, and he was crying like a bitch," Eighteen said. Pan choked on her chip.

"Honey! He was worried about Pan," Krillin said.

Eighteen shrugged, "Well he was."

Pan met eye contact with her father. Gohan smiled at him, and she blushed. Eric never cried, and he cried in front of her entire family? Gohan must've been real disappointed in his Pan for picking a man with a weak heart. She was only gone for one day.

"Hey everyone!" Trunks came in having a flat square present under his arm. "Happy birthday Pan." He kissed her cheek and Pan looked away, pretending to reach for the chips again. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright, Trunks, we just have to wait for Eric." Gohan stood up and took off his glasses.

"He might be here soon. He was at my house for a little while looking for Pan." Trunks grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and took it into the living room. "He hasn't come back yet?"

"No, not yet," Bulma said. She was on the ladder stapling the last of 'Birthday' on the door frame.

"Can we go ahead and eat?" Goten asked.

Everyone agreed and walked into the kitchen. Marron and Videl served everyone food that they spent all day cooking. Trunks and Goten were too busy eating to talk and Pan was laughing with her father. Eighteen and Krillin went around refilling their glasses with champagne. Bra stood up and tapped her glass,

"Excuse me everyone. I have a toast to make." Everyone turned their attention to her. Her cheeks were a little pink since that was her fourth glass. "Pan has been my friend ever since we were born. Today is her special day; another year has passed and we are still together. We love you very much and we will always be there." She lifted her glass up. "To Pan."

"To Pan!" Everyone chanted.

Videl tapped her glass. "I also would like to make a toast. When I was still a teenager I wished for the most perfect child in the world. Instead I got Pan." Everyone laughed. "I just want to say thank you for those tremendous thirteen hours of continuous torture and pain." Everyone laughed again. "Also thanks to you, that was the first time I saw Gohan faint." They laughed harder and Goten punched Gohan playfully in the shoulder. "Now you're twenty-three, and does anybody else feel real old? But seriously, I would never trade you for any other in the world; okay, maybe Johnny Depp, but you can't blame me." Everyone laughed again. She smiled at her daughter and lifted her glass. "Happy birthday Panny."

They lifted their glasses again and chanted her name and took a sip. They all ate and talked again. Marron went into the kitchen and Bulma dimmed the lights. Marron came back with a huge double layer chocolate fudge cake, that was Pan's favorite, with twenty-three candles lit and she set it on the table.

"Made it myself!" Marron said happily, "Alright everyone!"

Pan put her face in her hands. She hated being sung too, even if it was the birthday song. Too make it worse, Trunks and Goten hoisted her up on their shoulders so she was definitely unable to hide.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!"

"You live in a zoo!" Goten sang during the second happy birthday.

"Happy birthday dear Panny!"

"You look like a monkey!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

"And you smell like one too!"

"Yaaaay!" Everyone cheered and clapped and Trunks and Goten sat her down in her chair and Pan blew out the candles, forgetting to make a wish. She cut the cake and served everyone. Bra took Uub and began to dance with him with the music playing in the stereo. Marron was feeding Goten while she sat in his lap. Gohan made everyone put on party hats and Pan had to wear a crown.

"Aww, this has been the best birthday ever!" Pan said as she clapped her hands. It's what everyone says on their birthdays.

"Present time!" Bra said jumping up and down. She grabbed Pan's arm and led her into the living room and everyone followed. "Mine first! Mine first!"

She handed Pan a box wrapped in blue glittery paper and a red bow. "Okay," Pan tore off the bow and ripped off the paper. "Oh cool! A camcorder! Thanks B-chan!" She hugged her friend and grabbed the next present.

Krillin and Eighteen got her a new purse and some gift certificates to her favorite restaurants. Marron and Goten got her clothes and a bottle of wine, her parents got her a new car, which Pan was most eccentric about, and a new stereo, and Trunks showed her the commercial of her book.

Pan bit her lip as Trunks took out the tape. The commercial was the best. It was exactly what Pan wanted. "Thanks Trunks," she said, finally making eye contact.

He shrugged and handed her the tape, "No problem. I wasn't sure what to get you at first." He smiled at her and Pan felt her heart leap into her throat. What was it about that smile?

"Well, is that all the presents?" Pan asked standing up.

"Looks like it. Oh, well. Do you like your gifts?" Videl asked as she sat down in front of Pan.

"Yes, they were great." Pan smiled at her.

The front door opened and Eric walked in and looked around.

"Sorry I'm late. Oh, you already opened presents? Did you open all of them?" he asked Pan.

"Uh, yeah. Eric, why are you so late?" Pan asked trying to be sweet, but you could hear the irritation in her voice.

"I had to get the perfect gift, and I think I got it, but," he grabbed Pan's hand and walked her to the doorway, "I need you here so everyone can see."

Pan looked at him wearily. "Okay…now what?"

"This."

Eric took out a black velvet jewelry box and bended his right knee. Trunks choked on air and Videl covered her mouth. Gohan's glass in his hand was shaking and his eyes were big. Eric slowly opened the box to show a three stoned diamond ring in white gold.

"Pan will you marry me?"

Pan was shaking beyond she had ever done, like she was going to have a seizure. Her heart was racing in her ears and she lost her voice. She wasn't even sure she was breathing. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't know why. She wasn't happy, yet she wasn't sad. What was she suppose to feel? He didn't move until he got her response.

Trunks was wide eyed and he felt that he should intervene, but his legs were paralyzed. He was too late. No he wasn't as long as she didn't respond or say no.

_Pan…  
_

Pan had tears streaming down her eyes. She wished someone moved. It seemed like an eternity, maybe it was. Then she heard her name.

_Pan…_

Pan lifted her head slightly. "Yeah?"

Next thing she knew, Eric was slipping the ring on her finger and kissing her deeply. Gohan's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the floor, stiff as a board. Nobody tended to him; they were focused on Pan and Eric.

Trunks completely lost feeling in all his limbs and collapsed on the couch. He had lost her. She was gone.

_A/N: I would like to thank Jaedeon Sierra for pointing out that it wasn't L.A. Guns, but Guns N Roses. Thanks, I hate it when I make mistakes like that. I went out and fixed so, it should be all good. Also, thanks for reviews: Bad-ass-cali-chick, Raditz's Onna, Jaedeon Sierra, SAW, lady bugg, Green Flames, yunazg, and Hybrid Saiyan thanks you all!  
_


	11. What Love is this Love?

**Eleven: What Love is this Love?**

_Love, when you first hear it, you think of happiness, warm feelings, hugs, and kisses. No, that's fantasy. That's not love. That's what you see in movies, where two people fall in love with each other and be happily ever after. Whoever came up with that needs to be shot. _

_You aren't happy, not if you're in love, but the other isn't. I am numb from this pain. All my hopes, for nothing. What has happened? It happened too fast, like it was a slide show on fast forward._

_Is this how love is? You feel joy, then pain, then nothing? Everyone is so happy, why can't I be happy? I was once happy, or at least, I thought I was happy. I thought I was happy with her, I didn't feel this when I was with her. Did I make the wrong choice? That's all I do, make bad choices. So I'll just stay out of your way. I'll be with me, and you'll be with him.  
-Trunks Briefs.

* * *

_

Trunks laid his head in his hands. He was at the office because he couldn't take the day off; he also didn't want to stay at home and do nothing but think. It had been four days since Eric proposed and Pan accepted. She had turned in her resignation the day before and she had a two week notice, but Trunks let her go early.

The room seemed bigger even though her desk was still in it. It was empty and was now nothing but a hunk of wood and a chair.

Trunks locked his door and laid his head on the desk. Was this depression? He never really experienced it before. It just hit him all of the sudden. He wanted to go into a deep dark corner…and sleep. He felt so exhausted, but he wasn't sure if it was mental or physical; he was just tired. When had Pan caused all this? When had she been such a strong feeling to him?

* * *

_Trunks was lying on the couch at Capsule Corp tower and was flipping through the channel. Suddenly something heavy fell on his stomach and it was Pan.  
_

_"Bored Boxer boy?" she asked. She was fourteen and had on her jeans, red belly shirt, and orange bandana. _

_Trunks sighed. "Yeah, it's Saturday and there's nothing on the telie." Pan started giggling then flat out laughing. "What's so funny?" _

_Pan covered her mouth. "Well, who says telie? What, are trying to be English, ol' chap?"  
_

_Trunks rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, Pan-chan."  
_

_She smiled at him, "Well if you're bored then you can take me out somewhere. There's a new skating rink and seeing as how I don't have a car." She looked at him with pleading eyes.  
_

_Trunks put his hands behind his head. "Beg."  
_

_Pan crossed her arms. "Like that will happen."  
_

_Trunks shrugged. "Alright, whatever." He went back to watching the television. Pan glared at him, then took the remote and changed it to Discovery. "Hey!" Trunks sat up and Pan jumped off him. "I was watching that!"  
_

_"You want it? Beg." She teased the remote in front of him. He made a grab for it, but she pulled it back and he began to chase her. "Come on Trunks! Beg for it!" Pan ran around the kitchen table and Trunks jumped over it and trapped her against the refrigerator.  
_

_"Not that smart are we?" He grabbed the remote and yanked it, but she yanked too and they began to wrestle for it. _

_It went on for several minutes before Trunks got it from her. And just to torture her, he began to tickle her sides.  
_

_"Tr-Trunks! Ha ha! Stop! S-Stop! Ha Ha!" Pan laughed. _

_Trunks smirked, "Beg me too." He continued to tickle her.  
_

_"St-stop it! Please!" Pan was laughing too hard that her sides hurt.  
_

_"Tut tut, Panny, you just shamed your heritage. Not even your human mother begs," Trunks said as he got up and crossed his arms. _

_Pan also stood up and dusted herself off. "I bet you don't even remember what you were watching." She gave him a smart alik look. Trunks opened his mouth to respond, but then shut it. "Uh huh, thought so." Pan grabbed the remote and ran into the living room. "Not that smart are we?" He ran after her.  
_

_"Hand it over Panny!" Trunks chased her around the couch. He was about to jump over, but she ran up the stairs. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down. They both lost balance and tumbled down the stairs, fighting for the remote.  
_

_"Give it Panny!" Trunks said, wickedly smiling.  
_

_ Pan was laughing as she twisted her body trying to get Pan off. "Never!" Then they both stopped and looked up to see Bulma with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked them.  
_

_"Nothing." They chanted together like suspicious ten year olds who stole candy._

* * *

Trunks lifted his head off the desk when he heard the turn and click of a key in the lock. He wasn't sure if he fell asleep, or if he was just daydreaming, maybe both. He looked up to see who had disturbed him and to his surprise, it was Pan. 

They stared at each other for quite sometime. Pan had bags under her eyes and they were red and she looked just as tired as Trunks. She had on a T-shirt that was too big with baggy jeans.

"Um, I'm sorry to bug you, but I just wanted to give this back to you." She put the key to his office on his desk.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Trunks said in a hallow voice.

Pan turned to leave, but stopped and faced him again. "I wanted you to know that I'm leaving."

Trunks looked into her raven eyes and he felt his stomach drop to the floor. "Where?" As if the answer wasn't obvious.

Pan shifted her feet and avoided his gaze, "Back to California. We're going to live with his family."

"When?" Trunks' voice was now hoarse.

"In three days. He apparently planned it all before he even got here." Pan swallowed her saliva and looked up at him. "Will you write?"

Trunks put his hands together and rested his chin on his thumbs. After awhile he nodded. "Why so early though?"

Pan bit her lip and shrugged. "Apparently, he wants to get this over with. Little impatient, don't you think?" She gave a short hallow laugh and then looked back down at her feet. "I- I really missed this place."

Trunks leaned back in his chair. "This place has missed you."

Pan looked up at him, but then shifted her eyes again. She felt so guilty. "Well, I need to head back. I still need to pack." She walked to the door and opened it. Before she walked out, she turned around, "Bye Trunks."

He nodded, "Goodbye Pan."

And then she left. That was it. The final good bye.

* * *

Goten was driving back from the grocery store and had his front seat, back seat, and trunk full of food, and that was only the first trip. He pulled through the town and the busy streets. Then he saw his brother walking down the street with his hands in his pockets and looking glum. He had been glum ever since Pan's birthday; you couldn't blame him. 

Goten pulled up beside him and opened the passenger side door. "Hey bro, need a lift?"

Gohan smiled and climbed in after he moved the food. "Thanks, where you headed?" he asked as he strapped the seat belt over himself.

"To my house, we can hang there." He pulled back on the road. "Want to tell me what's been bothering you?"

Gohan sighed deeply, "What do you think? It's Pan leaving. Tomorrow." Goten frowned at him.

He wasn't quite sure what to say, but it had to be something. "Gohan, you have to give her up sometime. Pan is a woman."

Gohan sighed deeply and ran his finger over his face, "I know, but it just bugs me that they're having it in America. They don't want us there. Does Pan think I'll try to sabotage the wedding?"

Goten looked at him for a minute and then returned his steering wheel. "I don't think Pan really had a say in it. And I also don't think she thinks you'll ruin the wedding, even if you fainted when he proposed."

"So Eric is the one who's afraid I'll trash it?" Gohan leaned back, "But I said I like him."

Goten ran his tongue over the bottom layer of his teeth. He stopped at a red light. "Maybe it's not you he's afraid of."

They both turned their heads to each other.

* * *

Bra was on the phone with no one else, but Pan. Pan had finished packing and her room was now empty. Unfortunately, Bra couldn't leave work and Pan was at the house all alone. 

"So, I can't believe you're leaving," Bra said to the phone.

"Yeah... Guess I'm going back to Cali. I just hope I'm making the right decision... What do you think, Bra?"

Bra bit her lip. _No, I don't think this is right. Give it time Pan. This isn't what you want._ "Do you love him?"

"I-I think so. Yeah. Yes, I love him."

Bra ran her fingers through her cerulean hair strands. "Then, that's it. If you love him, then that's all you need."

There was silence at the other end. Bra was afraid that Pan had hung up, but she finally spoke up. "Looks like this is it. We won't see each other very much, if at all."

"I'll visit you. And I'll even fly you down here. I mean, you still got to see your parents."

"Yeah, thanks." Another long pause. "Hey, I got to go, I have to get some last minute things done."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Bra hung up the phone. The paper she was looking at for the next ship-out was on her desk, but she didn't want to see those. Her best friend was leaving, for good. She was already missing her because she was becoming so distant.

Bra pulled open her desk drawer and pulled out Pan's novel. She had been reading it a lot more often. If she wouldn't be able to see Pan, she could at least be with her through her writing. She flipped open to the page with her book mark and began to read.

_Anny and Kurt walked up to the Medical Examiner's office and allowed themselves through the front door. They were greeted by two guards each having their own metal detector scanners._

_"I'm Detective Kurt Travis Begefens and this is my partner Anny Nosp." They both flipped open their badges and the guard nodded. They placed their gun holsters in the bag that the guards collected and put all of their metals in the box and walked through the detector._

_One of the guards pointed the way to the autopsy room and they nodded their heads and began to make their way down through the hospital like hallway._

_"Are you sure this doctor will tell us more about the body, that even the famous Kurt Travis Begefens can't figure out," Anny said slyly._

_Kurt laughed, "Keep talking Anny. She is the best forensic pathologist out there. She can even spot if the victim had a medical condition."_

_Anny turned her head to him, "You think that this woman might have a mental disorder as the last one?"_

_"We don't know yet, but it's the only lead we have. At least then we can find more about our rapist and murderer. Maybe we can find out if he even has a partner."_

Bra took a sip of her coffee. Pan did come up with the strangest names. Once Pan had to write a story for their Language Arts class and she named the main character Midol because that was the week she first started her period. Always some message behind the real plot. Especially in this one.

Not only did they have a serial rapist and murder on their hands, but Kurt was having trouble at home. He was starting to develop feelings for Anny, and it was getting into his work time. Kurt's wife was having an affair and his kids were against him. Anny was alone. No boyfriend, no kids, just a small apartment.

Bra placed the book mark to keep her place and shut the book. She was very tired. It was already almost midnight. She would work on the ship-out tomorrow. She got her keys and the book and got into her car. The road was slick with rain splashing down, but Bra managed to get to her house safely. She opened the door and put her purse on the table.

"Pan?" Bra stopped and slumped her shoulders.

Pan was at Eric's who was spending the last night at a hotel. She let down her hair and changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed. She turned the television to Lifetime and fell asleep watching Will and Grace.

* * *

Pan was flipping through the channels as Eric climbed into bed with her. "Honey, why don't you just go to sleep? We got to get up early tomorrow." 

Pan didn't set down the remote, "I can't sleep."

Eric wrapped his arm around her waist. "Then, why don't you turn off the TV?"

Pan frowned, "'Cause there has to be something on."

Eric sighed, "That's not what I was talking about Panny." He snuggled closer to her and kissed her neck.

"Eric stop. I don't want to have to break your arm again." Pan pushed his head back.

Eric laughed, "Oh c'mon, Pan, we're engaged now. When are we going to?"

Pan narrowed her eyes at the television. "When I'm ready and I'm not, so keep Mr. Happy in your pants." She finally set the remote down when she came to the wrestling channel. It might've been fake, but it was good entertainment.

Eric put on the puppy eyes. "C'mon Pan. I've been giving you everything I have. At least let me get something out of it too." He began to kiss her neck again and down to her shoulders. To her collar bone leaving wet marks all over her and her milky skin turning pink.

"Eric, seriously. Stop."

Pan tried to push his shoulders back, but her arms felt limp to him. He began to run his tongue down to the tip of her cleavage and made back and forth motions. Pan felt a moan almost escape, but she held it in. She gripped the sheets and her thumb ran over the ring on her finger.

She turned her head to it and saw the yellow gold diamond engagement ring. On the middle finger, beside that one, was her white gold promise ring. She still wore it.

* * *

_Pan was eighteen and was packing her stuff to leave. She had been accepted in to college in America and would be leaving in a few days. There was a soft knock on the door._

_"Come in," she said as she wrapped the picture frame and capsuled it._

_Gohan opened the door, "Hey. You packing?"_

_Pan sighed, "Yeah, I'm gonna miss this place."_

_"You'll be back soon, or atleast, that's what I keep telling myself." He sat down on her bed and fished in his pockets. "I got something for you today."_

_Pan walked over to him and sat beside him. "What is it, Daddy?"_

_Gohan pulled out a black jewelry box. "This is something I want to give you. It's a promise ring." He showed it to Pan. It was a simple silver band with a small diamond engraved in it. "I think you know what a promise ring is for. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Pan smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "Thanks Daddy. This is a promise I will definitely keep." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him._

_"And you can't take it off until you're at the altar. And if by chance you do decide to-"_

_"Dad, I think I can take care of myself. Don't worry, this ring won't come off until I've said my vows." Gohan smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead._

_"I want you to call us at least twice a day."_

_"Dad." She gave him a look._

_"Okay, twice a week." She smiled and hugged him again._

_"I will. And I promise that I'll watch myself while I'm in America."_

* * *

Pan ran her thumb over it again as Eric's tongue had a party on her chest. She vowed she wouldn't give herself up. Not until she was under the vow. And Pan Son never broke a promise. 

She finally pushed Eric off her and held him up by his shoulders, "I said no, and I mean it. Do you want me to break your arm again? 'Cause I will and this time it will hurt worse 'cause you're not drunk." She narrowed her eyes to say she meant business.

Eric sighed, "Alright." He got on his side and pulled the covers over him. "I can't wait till the wedding though." he mumbled.

"I heard that," Pan warned him. Eric pretended to be asleep.

Pan looked at him. Was she making a mistake? No, she couldn't be around Trunks. She didn't want Trunks to own her like some pet. But if she got married, would it be because she loved Eric? Or because she wanted to get away from Trunks? If it was because of Trunks, then that wouldn't be fair to Eric.

Pan ran her hand over her scar. What was wrong with her? She should be happy. Was it just a Pan thing? This scar was nothing but skin and tissue. It meant nothing. So why couldn't she let it go? Why was she having these feelings?

She was scared. Scared she was making the wrong decision. Scared about leaving. Scared about everything.

And most of all, scared of life.

If it turned out that she never really was in love with Eric, then would it be too late? How does she know she doesn't love someone? Was she _in love_ with him, or did she just love him? So many kinds of love. It was all confusing.

She loved Trunks; he had been there all her life and was her designated older brother, but was she _in love_ with him? That she couldn't tell.

Back when she and Trunks had that moment between them in her room, she felt so much electricity between them she thought the power would cut out. Her heart jumped at his every smile and it broke every time she saw him with someone else. So did she love him? Or was she _in love_ with him? Was it love for friends? Or happily ever after love?

She also loved Eric. He was a great man, who worshipped the ground she walked on and treated her like a queen. The kind that her friends wanted to have. He was romantic and gentle. She would blush and her heart would swell at his tender words to her, and he was the only one to ever try to romance her.

So again, was she _in love_? Or was it just love? She didn't feel those things of passion and electricity when they kissed like what happened between her and Trunks. But then again, Trunks probably felt nothing.Yet, she felt that he wanted her. That he needed her. She chose to ignore it.

He told her that she could feel his emotions because she was bonded. So forever, in some way, she would always be thinking of Trunks. One way or another. That's how it would be. Years from now, Trunks would be jabbing her in the back of her head when she was trying to keep a good marriage or raise some kids. She would feel guilty all the time, because of it. Eric was a good man, but her thoughts would always be on another.Even now, with him sleeping beside her, who was she thinking of? Not him. Is this how it would be from now on? She would be married to Eric, but secretly fantasizing about Trunks?

She wished she could turn back the hands of time and stop him biting her, but she couldn't. Time was set in stone and was unchangeable. Forever she would be this way. Forever, she would belong to Trunks, one way or another.


	12. I Will Remember You

**Twelve: I Will Remember You**

_How can I forget you? So close, but I can't reach you. One of us will make a mistake that will ruin us. I don't know what to do. Should I go after you? Or should I let you move on? My mind is spinning, and so many emotions are tearing me up inside. Why can't I get you off of my mind? Why can't I just let you go? Are you here to help me? Or to fool with me? I need to know. Before I make my decision, I need to know, do you love me?  
-Trunks Briefs, -Pan Son_

Pan woke up so early that it was still dawn and Eric was still lightly snoring beside her. She carefully got up and grabbed her robe and left the hotel room.

She got into her car and drove around for a while. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but for some reason she had to go searching for something. But why so early? She didn't know, but she just had to see something.

Her car pulled through the town where she stopped at her parents' house. Thunder roared with a flash of lightning in the sky, signaling a storm. She stepped out of her car and walked up to the front door. She was about to knock, but pulled her hand away. Why was she here? What would her parents think if she just showed up at five o'clock for no reason?

She turned around and got into her car as rain started to splash down. This time, she pulled up to the Capsule Corp building that was completely dark except for the night shift. She got out and was soaked by the rain.

Now she knew why she was here. She was going to miss it all. This was her home. This is where she belonged, but she needed to move on.

She opened the front door to the main office and the third shift teller greeted her. She nodded to him and rode the elevator to Trunks' office floor. Like she had expected it was locked. The camera in the corner was videotaping everything she did. She ran her hand down the door and bit her lip.

She missed working for him; it was so much fun. In America she would get a new job. Perhaps she could still work in her old restaurant and be a waitress again.

Saying a last good bye, she descended down the elevator and got back into her car. She turned on her radio because she didn't feel like listening to the rain. The only problem was that it was the song "I will remember you" by Sarah McLachlan. That was the one song Pan didn't want to hear right now, but she couldn't change the channel. The song seemed to stab her heart. That's what she was feeling.

_"I will remember you.  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by.  
Weep not for the memories."_

Pan gripped the steering wheel as she felt her eyes water. She was not going to cry. She refused to cry. This song was stabbing every nerve in her body. She didn't even like it that much, but it was describing almost everything she had. Pan wiped her eyes as she turned on the road.

Why? That's all she had on her mind, and she didn't even know who she was asking or for what. Why?

* * *

Trunks was watching television. He couldn't sleep at all. He kept glancing at the phone, thinking about calling Pan, but he couldn't. His pride wouldn't let him. He had to let her go. She was a woman now. She had to make her own decisions. This is what she wants and he couldn't get in her way.

* * *

Pan pulled her car into the parking lot of the hotel, but didn't get out. The sun had risen completely over the horizon and the clock on her radio read 6:43. She just leaned back and kept to herself. 

This was the day. The day that her life truly began. There was no turning back. No where to go, but on. Move on, that's what she had to do. That's what everyone has to do sometime. Some have to do it harder than others.

_"Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one"_

_Eric should be awake by now_. Pan climbed out of the car and tried to beat the rain, but it soaked her once again. She took the stairs to her floor and saw Eric getting dressed.

"Hey love. Where were you?" he asked as he zipped up his pants.

Pan looked around. Their suitcases were already out for them to take. "I was hungry so I went out for some McDonalds." She grabbed on some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She was actually going to do it. She was really going to leave. For good.

* * *

With no sleep, Trunks walked into his office. It had never looked so empty. Usually Pan was there to greet him with a hot coffee and a smile. Not today. Not ever. 

He set his suit case on his desk and took out his files. He still didn't have a secretary, but all the ones that applied he turned down; none of them could match Pan's qualities. He took off his jacket and set it on the coat rack and sat down in his chair. He could've taken today off, but he wanted to get his mind off Pan, with no such luck. His mind was stuck on her.

He went over the plans of a new development coming over in from China, but he only got half of it.

"Dammit Pan, why can't you leave me alone?" Trunks rubbed his temples. Halfway across town Pan was thinking the same.

_"I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories"_

* * *

Bra woke up with a sudden hit of great sadness. Today Pan was leaving. Had she already left? She picked up the phone and dialed Pan's cell number. 

"Hello?"

"Pan? This is Bra. I just wanted to know if you guys had left for the airport yet." Bra asked sitting up in bed.

"Yeah, we're in the car right now."

Bra felt her heart constrict. Her friend was leaving, without a goodbye. "Why didn't you stop to say goodbye?" She asked slowly.

It was a few seconds of silence before Pan answered. "It just hurts. I won't be able to see you again. I didn't want to say goodbye. Then it would be final."

Bra felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I understand. Then can you settle for a see you later?" She wiped her eyes with her pajama sleeve. "Then it will mean we will see each other someday." She sniffed and that let Pan know she was crying.

"Yeah. That'll work. See you later, Bra."

"S-See you later P-Pan."

Bra hung up before Pan did. This hurt much worse than when she left for college. This was more permanent. Before she would call and write. Not anymore, she would be too busy with her family. Time was a horrible thing.

Marriage was supposed to be a happy thing. No one felt happy.

Gaining her composure, Bra had to get ready for work. She pulled on her clothes, did her hair, and brushed her teeth. About to go out the door, she turned back for the book The Satin Bloody Gown. She picked up the book and then stopped halfway out the door. She flipped it open and stared at it.

"Oh no! I got to get Trunks!"

She ran out the door and got in her car and sped off, doing ten over the speed limit, but finally slowed down to only going over five. She didn't realize how far away CC was from her house until you really desperately needed to get there.

She turned so hard into the parking lot it made skid marks. She got out of her car, forgetting to lock it and ran inside the building. The front desk teller greeted her, but she ignored him and jumped through several flights of stairs, half running and half flying.

She ran down Trunks' hallway and slammed through the door. Trunks' head immediately popped up from his desk.

"Bra? What's wrong?" He asked her. He definitely looked tired and seemed to have so little energy in him.

"Pan's gone! You have to go after her! She's making a mistake!" Bra half yelled.

Trunks frowned. "Pan's getting married. How do you know it's a mistake?"

Bra growled and slammed the book on his desk. "Trunks listen! She doesn't want to marry him! She wants you!"

Trunks ran his fingers through his lavender hair. "No, she doesn't. She wants Eric or she would've stayed."

Bra clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "Dammit Trunks how can you be so stupid!" Trunks looked at her with a confused face. "Can't you see that she loves you, but it scares her shitless! Dammit, it's all here!" She jabbed her finger on the cover of Pan's book.

Trunks stared at it. "I don't get it." He looked back up at her. "What does her book have anything to do with this?"

Bra gripped her hair, about to pull it out. "You are the only one who's read it front to back! What happens at the end!"

Trunks leaned back in his chair. He ran his tongue over his lips. "Anny gets a new job in England and leaves when the case is solved. Kurt loses his job when he starts drinking after the divorce of his wife, but also because Anny was gone."

He took a deep breath through his nostrils and slowly let it out. "Do you think that part describes what's happening now?"

"Yes Trunks!" Bra slammed her hands on the desk. "Right now, Pan is going to the airport and this is your last chance that you can get her back!"

"How do you know it isn't just a coincidence and she wants nothing to do with me? She wrote that book before Eric even got here. Before she even knew he was going to propose." He crossed his arms.

Bra's lip was shaking and she grabbed Trunks' collar and began shaking him. "You are such an idiot! You are so stupid!"

"What the hell's your problem!" he shouted, taking her hands off him.

Bra was now crying angry and frustrated tears. "It's right in front of you and you don't see it! She wants you to go after her, but you think this is what she wants!"

"If she wants to stay then she will, okay!" Trunks yelled at his sister. Why was she so worked up?

"No she won't, Trunks, and you know it! You know that she has a fat pride and ego just like you and she would rather make the biggest mistake in her life and keep it that way then admit defeat! You know it and don't try to tell me she'll come back!" More tears, her mascara was running down her cheeks. "She will not come back! No matter how much it hurts you both, she won't change her mind until you make the first move!"

Trunks was becoming irritated too. "How do you even know she wants me! Another woman's intuition thing! Or did she tell you!"

"She told everyone Trunks! Not by her words, but by a hidden message! She does it all the time! It was just a matter of who could spot it!" Bra wiped her eyes and smeared her make-up.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks put his hands up to show his confusion.

"This is what I mean!"

She flipped over the document that was his desk, not caring what it was. She grabbed a pen and scribbled two words. Anny Nosp. She scratched out the 'a' and wrote it down. Scratched out another and wrote that down. She did it until all the letters were scratched and wrote down again in a new order.

"See!" She held it in front of him.

It spelled Panny Son.

Before he could say anything, she wrote down Kurt Travis Begefens and did the same to it. "See!"

Trunks bit his lip. The new arrangement of the character's name spelled Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

Trunks closed his eyes and covered his mouth. "Pan…" Then he got up and grabbed his coat. "You better be right about this." He opened the door and Bra followed him. "Why are you coming?" He asked as they both got into his car.

"I'm making sure you don't decide to take a detour. We have to hurry, Pan left early this morning." She buckled herself in.

"Shit!" Trunks sped off in at a great speed down the highway. No one talked any longer.

Now that he thought about it, he was stupid. He had read the book, and all the things that were happening, did happen. Kurt's wife was Clarrissa, Anny was a great friend who had feelings for Kurt, but she was scared so she ran. It all fit, they were role playing the book.

_Pan! I'm coming! Please, Pan don't make this mistake or we'll both regret it!_

_"I'm so tired, I can't sleep.  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep.  
It's funny how I feel so much, but cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but can't be heard."_

* * *

Pan and Eric pulled into the airport and made sure they got their capsules. They walked into the airport and stood in line. The line was long and it seemed someone up ahead was arguing about something. Finally, the guy had to be pulled away and the line started moving, but slowly. 

"Honey, I'm gonna go get something to eat at the snack bar." Eric nodded to her and she made her way through the crowd. There was also a line to the snack bar, but Pan managed to get through.

She got herself a small bag since she didn't feel that hungry. She walked back to the crowd and saw Eric was sitting down listening to his CD player. When she approached him, he smiled, and then frowned.

"Nothing for me?" He poked out his bottom lip in a plea. Pan rolled her eyes and spent another ten minutes back in the line.

When she came back she handed him the bag and sat down next to him. They began to eat in silence until Eric spoke up.

"Nervous Panny?" he asked as he placed a hand on her leg.

Pan nodded her head slightly. "Just a little. It's just, uh, why so soon?"

Eric smiled at her and turned in his chair so he could see her. "Pan, we've known each other for four years. This doesn't seem like so soon. I know its a little nerve racking, but I've got it all covered; my brother's got a nice place that we can stay for a little while until we get our own. My uncle is a reverend so he can marry us, and we can finally live happily ever after, just like you wanted." Pan bit her lip. She didn't know what to say, so she stiffed her mouth with fries. "We can have three kids, a big house with a huge front lawn. The kids will have your beauty and they'll be so smart 'cause they'll go to the best schools. We'll do a lot of family activities, and go to church every Sunday. You are Baptist, aren't you?"

Pan stared at him. Her family didn't really have a religion. "Uh…did you get our capsules checked? We don't want to get caught up when they call our plane."

Eric jumped up. "Oh, you're right! I'll be right back." He bounced off towards the already long line.

Pan slumped in her chair and sighed. Lucky for her he had a short attention span. She continued to eat her food as she listened to Eric's CD player. It was rap, but there was nothing else for her to listen to except for the loud talk of the bust people and the announcer.

Then Pan felt her heart jump out of no where and it started beating like crazy. She felt adrenaline, a rush, pain, hope, and other emotions she couldn't explain. They just came out of no where for no reason. So much emotion, she was left neutral for just a second.

_"I will remember you.  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by.  
Weep not for those memories."_

* * *

Trunks dialed Pan's cell phone number. It rang a few times before it was her voice mail. Trunks hung up and redialed her number. Again the same thing. "C'mon Panny, why won't you answer your phone?" 

It seemed that every red light turned on just because of him and that he was behind every slow person on the road. He had to hurry. He had to get there in time. She could already be on the plane. He couldn't let that happen. He loved her. Couldn't she see that?

* * *

Pan felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She took off her head phones and it was Eric smiling at her. "We're ready. Want to go ahead and board the plane?" Pan nodded and followed him down the gray metallic aisle of the plane boarding area. 

They had to wait in line for the metal detectors and Eric kept getting buzzed every time he walked through. Pan looked back at nothing.

This was it. Nothing was going to hold her back.

A sharp pain stabbed her in the heart and she placed her hand over it and squeezed. Eric looked back at her while the cops were going over him with a smaller metal detector and tracing it over his body. "You okay Panny? Are you having chest pains?"

Pan lifted her head up and had a single tear fall halfway down her cheek. Even the cops stared at her. She shook her head.

_"I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light!"_

* * *

Trunks pulled into the airport garage so fast he was double parking. He climbed out the door and ran inside with his sister right behind him. He pushed open the doors and ran inside to the center of the building. 

It was packed. People were everywhere. He searched through them, but couldn't find her. He went through the crowds to see if she was there; no luck. He ran to the snack bar where there was a long line, but nothing. She was sitting anywhere and she wasn't in luggage.

He turned to Bra. "Go look in the bathroom." Bra nodded and he went to see if she was on the other side.

"Pan? Pan. Pan!"

He couldn't find her. He couldn't even sense her ki. There were either too many people or she had already left. He prayed that it was the first one. "Pan!" People began to look at him funny and he saw Bra running up to him, alone. "Was she in there?" Like he didn't know the answer.

Bra shook her head. "Go see if the plane has already left."

Trunks ran through the crowd, pushing people out of his way as Bra chased after him. He approached the front desk with the female teller.

"Are there any other planes for America?" He said in a quick panic voice.

"Sorry, we're only running one today. There won't be anymore till tomorrow," she said smacking her gum.

"What about the one for today!" Trunks slammed his fist on the desk.

The woman looked at him with her overly colorful eyes and smacked her gum some more. "Sorry, you're too late. It just left."

Trunks heart fell to the floor along with the rest of his dignity and ego.

He was too late.

It rang in his ears like a drum. _You're too late._ That's all he could hear. He slowly turned around to look at his sister. She had her hand over her mouth and had tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Trunks," she whispered.

"For what?" Trunks slowly walked past her.

"Trunks..."

"What Bra! What else do you want! Are you going to tell me that I should've hurried!" Trunks didn't mean to be so mean to her, but he was already upset. He was furious at himself and he was crushed that Pan had truly left.

Bra shook her head. "Please, Trunks, its okay."

"How is it okay! The woman I love is gone! She's gone for good and there's no way I can get her back! And you say it's alright!" Trunks threw his hands in the air.

Bra bit her lip, "Trunks..."

Trunks began walking back and forth, "Do you know how stupid I feel! How low I feel! To lose not only the woman I'm head over heels for, but also my best friend! I feel like shit Bra! And I don't need you to rub it in!"

"Trunks please."

"Please what! You get my hopes up making me think that Pan really wanted me, when obviously she didn't or I wouldn't be here making a fool of myself!"

Bra walked up to him, "Trunks please! Will you calm down?" She gabbed his hands, but he wrenched them away.

"No Bra! I will not calm down! I will not-" Bra grabbed his head and forcefully turned it so hard that it almost hurt. It would've hurt if he wasn't Saiyan.

_"I will remember you.  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by.  
Weep not for the memories."_

His eyes widened at who he saw.

Pan was staring at him with tears streaming down her face and landing on her shirt. She had her hand grip her shirt over her heart and she was biting her lip like she was in pain. Trunks straightened up.

She had stayed. She was there. She had stayed for him.

Pan swallowed and avoided his eyes, and then brought them back to gaze into his sapphire depths. Raven met sapphire and they couldn't turn away.

"Did….Did you really mean it? What you said?" The tears didn't stop. "I- I told him I couldn't do it. That it was t-too much. Please, tell me I did the right thing, Trunks…" She slowly closed her eyes like she was about to faint, but slowly they reopened. "Do you really love me?"

Trunks had tears well up on the rim of his eyelids, but he didn't let them fall. He smiled widely and sniffed. "Yes, Pan, and I meant every word."

Pan let go of her shirt. His words had healed her heart. She no longer felt pain. But she had to get one thing cleared. "It's not just because you marked me is it?" She looked at him wearily.

Trunks shook his head still smiling. "You are the only one for me Pan-chan. The only one I need. The only one I want."

Pan wiped her tears away, but they still came. Except these were happy tears. "I- I love you, Trunks!"

She ran to him and he grabbed her by the waist. They met in a fiery kiss and Pan's tears fell on Trunks' face. Trunks lifted her up in the air, still kissing. Bra bit her lip and bawled. Everyone in the airport 'aw'ed.

This is where they belonged. They belonged together.

_"…Weep not for the memories…."_

The End


End file.
